Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy
by emeralgreenlove
Summary: A man comes into Jack's and Kim's life and the next thing they know is that their son is born, even though Kim never showed signs of being pregnant. How is this possible? How do they handle it? Will this come between them? They have choices to make. They can keep their baby and say good bye to their dreams or never see their baby boy again. Oh, and did I mention the assassins?
1. The Day That Changed Our Lives

Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy Chapter One: The Day That Changed Our Lives

XxX

JACK

Everything was a blur: the man, the birth...my son. One moment we were in the middle of math and the next I was in the middle of labor scene. I'm probably not making much sense, so let me back up.

Today I started out my day by exchanging a couple comments with my friends that made coming to school worth it, then the Wasabi Warriors and I headed to homeroom and first period, which was math.

We all sat near each other.

In the middle of class, a man that looks like he's in his mid-thirties, came in and looked around until his eyes settled on Kim, then he looked at me with a look that gave me chills.

The classroom had gone silent. It was that way until Kim let out an agonized scream. She fell off her seat and landed on the hard floor with a look of shock on her face.

I glanced back at the entrance of the classroom to find that the man was gone and quickly got to Kim's side. I knelt down next to her and was pulled into a quick hug.

When I pulled away, I noticed there was a puddle of water where Kim was sitting and on her pants.

My eyes widened and Kim let go of me, clutching her stomach, then she let out another horrifying scream.

"Find help!" I shouted at our teacher, who was frozen.

She came out of her trance and sent students to get help, while she knelt down next to Kim.

Milton, Jerry and Eddie also knelt down to Kim's level.

Kim tilted her head back and let out another scream, squeezing my arm on the process. I rubbed her back and she stopped screaming, coming to her senses.

She took a big breath and put her free hand on her stomach, rubbing it.

"Kim. Kim, are you okay? What's happening to you? Where does it hurt?" Ms.

Williamson asked.

"My tummy hurts," Kim said slowly and quietly. "It feels like somebody's tearing me open from the inside and on top of that, somebody's nailing nails down there."

Only the closest people to Kim-Mrs, Williamson, the Wasabi Warriors and me-heard that. The rest of the students were standing around staring.

All of a sudden, Kim leaned away from me and vomited.

The other kids made rude comments and were sent away from Kim by the teacher.

The school nurse came into the room with a horrified expression and made all the kids go away, including the Wasabi Warriors.

She wanted to throw me out of the room too, but Kim begged her to let me stay, which she did.

I pulled Kim's sticky hair back from her forehead just as she let out a scream.

She looked around the room bewildered and touched her forehead, which was sweaty.

"It's too hot here," she said and tried taking off her sweater, but was interrupted by another scream, this time it was longer.

When she finished I helped her take off her sweater.

"Nurse, what's wrong with her?" I asked the nurse, who was speaking with Mrs.

Williamson.

"Oh, dear," she said. "Becca, go get a towel, water, a pair of scissors and a warm jacket or blanket."

Our teacher ran to the sink and started gathering the things that were needed.

Nurse Rose knelt down and made Kim lay down her head on my lap.

Kim let out another scream as the nurse received the pair of scissors and started cutting away quickly at her pants.

As Kim came around again, I could see the pain and fear evident on her face.

During this whole time, I'd been sitting by, doing nothing. Shocked. Now it was up to me to make her feel better despite the fact that I didn't know if she WAS going to be better.

I combed Kim's hair and soothingly said, "It's going to be okay, Kim. You'll see, everything will turn out fine."

"What if it doesn't Jack? What if there's something really bad going on with me?" she asked, fear eminent in her voice.

"Trust me, Kim, if something really bad does happen, I'm here. I'm going to help you through this. Trust me."

I looked at the nurse, who was cutting at Kim's underwear. I couldn't help but blush and looked back at Kim's face.

It was full of agony again and I prepared myself for the scream, which did come.

"Push, Kim! Push!" the nurse said.

Kim made a grunting noise as my eyes widened and I thought 'What? Push? This can't be possible, Kim isn't even pregnant!'

"I can see the head," the nurse said. "Kim, good job, but I need you to take a deep breath and push the next time a contraction comes, okay?"

"What?" Kim said and let out a scream, she held on harder to me and her body made a weird wave-like motion.

"That's it, Kim. I need you to do this a couple more times and your baby will be out."

"I don't understand, nurse. How am I pregnant? How? I'm a virgin!"

The next minutes went by slowly as Kim pushed the baby out of her body.

The nurse cut the umbilical cord with the scissors and hit the baby's bottom, making it cry.

"It's a boy. You have a beautiful, healthy baby boy, Kim," the nurse said and started cleaning the baby up.

I let out the air that I'd been holding and looked down at Kim, who was already looking up at me.

I leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead. I smiled slowly.

"See, Kim? I told you everything was going to be okay. You did a really good job, Kimmy."

"Thank you, Jack," Kim croaked out.

I smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm here for you whenever you need me, just please don't have any more babies. My arm feels dead."

Kim's eyes widened and she let go of my arm.

"Sorry," she said with a very small smile playing in her lips.

The nurse put the crying baby in Kim's arms. Kim, as well as me, watched him in amazement.

"He's beautiful," Kim whispered. I nodded slightly.

The baby was completely red and really really tiny. His whole body could probably fit in my hand.

"Not that this isn't a cute family moment, but Kim, you should feed your son.

He appears to be very hungry," the nurse said.

I looked up at the nurse with curiosity as a clicking noise went off and was barely heard over the baby's cries.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked just as curious as I.

"Breastfeed of course," the nurse said.

Kim and I exchanged looks. This really was a weird day, but it must be weirder for Kim.

"Kim, would you like me to take Jack out of the room, or would you like him to stay? I understand he's the baby's father, so that's why it's up to you," Mrs.

Williamson said.

Kim and I exchanged and at the same time said, "What?"

"He's the baby's father isn't he? The baby looks like him and that's the impression you both gave me. Aren't you two dating?" Mrs. Williamson said.

"No!" Kim and I said at the same time, then I looked at the baby closely. He did looked like me up to some extent.

"Anyhow, do I throw him out or does he stay? The clock's ticking and your baby's hungry."

Kim looked up at me and I could see the knot in her throat.

"I would like it if he stayed, but it's up to you, Jack," she said.

I nodded.

"I'm staying then."

Mrs. Williamson and the nurse had cleared off a space in the middle of the classroom so that Kim could have stretched out her legs without hitting a desk.

Mrs. Williamson and Nurse Rose helped Kim sit up. I moved away and sat in a chair and looked away as Nurse Rose taught Kim how to nurse her son, excuse me. OUR son.

As I thought to myself, the situation finally settled in. A man had come into the math classroom and out of nowhere Kim's stomach starts to hurt, then she gave birth to a tiny baby boy that looked sort of like me, but couldn't BE mine. Then again, Kim had said she was a virgin and she'd given birth to a baby not too long ago. Now he was supposed to be MINE. Mine. That was crazy.

Impossible, yet he was here.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that even though Kim's pants and underwear where gone, she'd been covered up (thankfully) and she looked really happy despite the fact that she just gave birth.

The principal entered the math classroom and everyone went silent.

"What's going on in here?" she said.

"Kim just gave birth," Nurse Rose said as she got up.

"Can I talk to you privately?" our principal asked. The nurse nodded.

Then she looked around the room and her eyes settled on me.

"Jack? What are YOU doing in here. All the other students are outside, why are you in here?"

"I asked him to stay with me," Kim said. "He's my best friend and apparently, he's my son's father."

Our principal looked at me, then at Kim and the little bundle that she was holding close to her chest.

"What do you mean 'apparently'? Don't you know who your child's father is? And how have you been hiding the fact of your pregnancy for so long?"

Mrs. Pearson looked like she was going to explode.

I got up from my seat and stood in front of Kim, facing Principal Pearson.

"Look, Mrs. Pearson, Kim didn't know she was pregnant. Usually when people become pregnant they grow a belly don't they?" I waited for Mrs. Pearson to nod so that I could continue. "Kim never showed signs of being pregnant and she says she's never slept with anybody. I believe her because I've never slept with anyone either and right now, it looks like he's mine."

I waited for Mrs. Pearson to digest the information. She left with the other women and spoke with them in hushed voices.

I sat down next to Kim and waited for her to look at me. When she did, her eyes told me that she was beyond mad and that if I didn't get out of the way soon enough, I would become the next best thing to a girl who wanted to punch a dummy.

XxX

A/N: I bet none of you expected that, did ya?

The Interesting Things Happen At School series will be a series of weird events that aren't connected to each other and happen during school. This stories are based off of daydreams I've had about me and my crush, but won't be exactly like I describe them to be.

Please stick around and review. Tell me your ideas on who the man was, how Kim got pregnant and how Jack is involved in all of this.

Sorry if this was a bit bizarre and OOC, but in that case please tell me so.

My review goal is 15.

I, emeralgreenlove, hereby promise I will update in five to seven days after I post this or earlier if I receive 15 reviews by then; unless I have been harmed, have an extremely bad case of writer's block and/or encountering technical difficulties.

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.


	2. Virgin--Kim? Nah

Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy

Chapter Two: Virgin…Kim? Nah.

**Sorry for not updating in so long, explanation at the bottom. **

Last On Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy:

_I waited for Mrs. Pearson to digest the information. She left with the other women and spoke with them in hushed voices._

_I sat down next to Kim and waited for her to look at me. When she did, her eyes told me that she was beyond mad and that if I didn't get out of the way soon enough, I would become the next best thing to a girl who wanted to punch a dummy._

XxX

JACK

I looked back at Kim and saw that her eyes had softened.

"Jack, would you like to hold our son?" Kim asked, holding out the baby in her arms as a peace offering.

I looked at the little guy and noticed he was no longer suckling away at his mother's breast.

"I would love to," I said and smiled.

She showed me how to put my arms out and placed my son in my arms. Wow, what a weird sentence. I've only been awake for less than five hours and I've encountered so many different experiences and so many different feelings.

As I held my son for the first time, I knew that inside what I was feeling was love for the little boy.

I watched as the baby boy in my arms opened his eyes and stared at me. I traced his nose and mouth and was stopped when he grabbed my thumb in his little hand.

My smile grew bigger and I turned to where Kim had been.

I looked around until I spotted her a couple feet in front of me, her phone in front of her, a smile lighting her face.

"What are you doing Kim?"

I asked her, curious.

"I'm recording your first father-son moment, Jack."

I waved at the camera and had my son do the same.

In a baby voice I said, "Hi, Mommy and camera. My name is Jack Jr."

Kim laughed.

"Don't you dare even suggest naming our baby after yourself. My baby will have a much better name than the same one as his father."

I put my hand to my chest in mock hurt.

"Hey!" I said, and then to my nameless son I said, "Do you hear that? Your mother is being disrespectful to your Daddy. How do you think that makes me feel? Huh, baby?"

The baby made a little sound that might have been baby laughter.

"You see that Jack?" Kim asked, "even our baby's laughing at you. Oh, and don't brainwash him, 'kay? I don't want to have a son that hates me."

"Nobody would ever hate you," I said, walking towards her. "You're Kim."

She smiled slightly.

"That's sweet, Jack. Thanks."

I nodded and gave her our son in exchange for her phone.

I changed the feature from 'video camera' to 'camera.'

I put my arm around Kim's shoulder and supported our baby along with her. "Say 'cheese,'" I said and let the camera go off.

I unattached myself from them and sent the pictures to my own phone.

"Kim, put this on," our principal said. "I'm taking you to the hospital and I thought big sweatpants would be better than nothing at all."

She handed Kim a pair of sweatpants.

Kim blushed and took them, saying 'thanks' quietly, almost to herself.

I got up, putting her phone in my pocket.

Kim tried standing up, but she almost fell over.

I cached her, holding her up by her pits.

"Mrs. Pearson, would you mind holding Jack Jr.?" I asked the older woman.

She took him wordlessly from my arms.

"Jaaaack," she said, sounding annoyed and as if she were scolding a child.

"Sorrrrrry, but I don't know what to call him. 'Jack Jr.' is better than most things going through my mind if you ask me," I said while she pulled on her pants.

Don't ask me how she does it because, honestly, I have no idea as to how she did it.

I noticed our principal was watching us with a smile.

"Is there something on my face?" Kim asked, apparently thinking the same thing I was.

"No, nothing, it's just that I was thinking that maybe this little guy didn't get here as magically as you guys put it. Maybe you two made him and just got lucky with one of those pregnancies were you don't show any signs of being pregnant. After all, you act like you're married."

"WHAT?" Kim and I said at the same time.

She took a step forward and almost fell on her face again.

I held her back by her waist.

"You know," I whispered in her ear, "you just had a kid, if I were you, I would stop moving around so much cuz I can't be everywhere at once to catch you."

She nodded and said under her breath, "Dammit."

I looked back at our principal to see her smirking.

"Well, now that you're ready to go, let me go get you a wheel chair. It seems you're kind of unstable."

I wanted to say, "Ya think" but Kim groaned and started complaining about how she didn't need a wheelchair.

I rolled my eyes, turning Kim around and throwing her on top of my shoulder.

I smiled to myself and said to our principal, "Now we can go. No needs for wheelchairs."

Kim started pounding on my back and yelling at me to let her down.

I ignored her and hummed to myself as if I were walking down the street on any other normal day.

Kim gave up and said, "Can you at least carry me some other way?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Bridal style? It'd be so much easier."

I took her off my shoulder and carried her in a way that was supposedly more comfortable for her.

"Jack?" she asked quietly as we neared the parking lot of the school.

"Yeah?" I said and looked down at her.

"I know neither you nor I are very religious, but what if our baby is the new Jesus? What then?" her tone was worried.

I stared at her for a moment, then kissed her hair.

"I don't know, but I doubt that. Sure, he's a little miracle, but I can't imagine you being in Virgin Mary's place. Sure, you were both virgins when you got pregnant with your sons, but that's where the comparisons stop."

"I hope you're right," she said as we got really close to Mrs. Pearson's car.

"Sure I am," I said, "Otherwise you'd have to go by Virgin Kim."

She laughed.

"Don't mess with God, Jack. He'll punish you, you know."

"Okay," I said, and made a motion as if I were going to throw her inside the car.

XxX

**Okay, so I FINALLY finished with this chapter. I had to retype it 3 different types and if you've gone through that you know it's a pain in the ass.**

**I will not post goals because it's the end of the school year and I don't have the right to promise you things I might not be able to give to you. Anyhow, I got NINETEEN reviews, which is amazing. For this chapter I hope I get around twenty five, which would give me so much inspiration to update. If you haven't read my other two stories: **_**Getting Back A Lost Love**_** and **_**Broken Down And Built Back Up, **_**please do and review.**

**Now here are some responses to your reviews:**

**HallowCat: **_**Good story but I'm confused. How is she pregnant but doesn't show any signs? She was a virgin too.**_

**emeralgreenlove (me): **_**Thank you and that's kind of what the story is about—nobody really knows the answer to that question.**_

**KellyD.R: **_**It is kinda weird but I like it. Update!**_

**emeralgreenlove (me): Thank you .**

**fanfictionfan15081999: **_**Haha thats like the story of maria and joseph :) and you must have a huge crush on that boy cuz that just isnt normal to have such daydreams!**_

Still very interesting story and i think that men was like the angel in the maria and joseph story who sorta brought the news to her but it all happend in a few minutes rather then i think in a few month Haha lol

**emeralgreenlove (me): Thank you and yes, I have a huge crush on that boy. I've liked him for five years, so you do the math ;)**

**Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite: **_**Love love love it, well, I did not expect that! That certainly came out of the blue, that's why I like your ideas, we don't even have the hint clue of knowing, that's what makes it so cool!. Update soon! ;)**_

**emeralgreenlove (me): Thanks =).**

**GREAT (anonymous):**_** Hi it 's me again and I got an idea for ur story!**_

Since I'm catholic I got this baby could be a new savior from god( hope I don't sound to religious ) since Mary had a baby ( like Kim) and was a virgin all fits in so I hope this idea helps bye

Great girl out ,PEACE

P.S as for the man no idea who he is! He's in ur hands bye

**emeralgreenlove (me): Thank you, but as you read up there, it feels wrong involving God in such a matter, so I hope you understand why I am against making this a story that has religion involved. Besides, it feels disrespectful both towards God and people with other religions, so yeah.**

**Well, I gave a response to all the reviews who I thought needed a response. Sorry if I didn't respond to yours. It was not my intention to make you feel bad. I appreciate each and everyone of you, so please…**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove. **


	3. Preparing To Surprise

Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy

Chapter Three: Preparing To Surprise

Last On Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy:

_"Don't mess with God, Jack. He'll punish you, you know."_

_"Okay," I said, and made a motion as if I were going to throw her inside the car._

XxX

KIM

"Here you go, Miss. Crawford," my baby's doctor said as he handed me my son. "He seems in a perfect state, though we have no idea how he was conceived. It is a very intriguing case and the only thing that I can say is that maybe you and the father of little Crawford here maybe had sexual contact you might not remember or thought that wouldn't exactly be able to conceive a fetus."

He looked so serious that I had to hold back the urge to laugh.

I looked down at my baby, wondering, like the doctor, how he had come to be mine.

"Doc, if I had the minimal idea of how he was made, I wouldn't be so confused asking you where the heck he came from. Anyhow, thank you. And, are you sure he's completely okay and good to go home?" I asked, my voice showed my worry.

The doctor looked at me with an amused expression.

"Of course, he's okay. I'm a doctor, I went to school for this. I'm sure. Of course I am."

I stared at him for a moment before glancing down at my baby. He looked even more amazingly beautiful asleep. I just wanted to cuddle up in my bed with him and take a nap.

"When does his skin become the shade it's meant to be? Right now it's all red."

"Well, it depends. For some infants it's a few months and for others it's a couple of years, but it's all good because it really doesn't have anything to do with the infant's health."

"Alright. Is there anything else I need to know? And can I ask you to keep the fact that how my baby came into the world completely secret? Jack and I are figuring everything out, so I would like to keep this little guy a secret."

"That's fine. Remember to get the padding and the breastfeeding bras if you are going to breastfeed him." I blushed. "Talk to your parents about all of the things you need as they will be able to help you out more than I think I can."

"Okay, doctor, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. He is a bit bigger than what a premature baby would weight, so if anything out of the usual goes on with him, you call the hospital, alright?"

I wanted to say, 'How am I supposed to know what's out of the usual for a baby when this is my first one?', but instead I said, "Okay. Thanks. See you next week."

"Bye."

I exited the room and smiled happily at the sleeping little boy in my arms. Though I was exhausted, he made me smile just because. I'd been dreaming of how my future children would look like for a long time and now that I did, I would never change him for anything. He was a perfect combination of Jack and me. I smiled and walked towards the waiting room, where Jack was waiting for us.

XxX

DOCTOR

I watched Kimberly as she left with her son.

I smiled as I heard what was going through her mind and read her mood. She was happy. I knew that giving her and Jack a son would be a good decision, one that I wouldn't regret. So far, I've been right. Let's see how they do with all the challenges and twists and turns that are thrown their way.

XxX

KIM

I walked into the waiting room when I noticed that there were more people than I expected. I quickly backtracked and hid behind a wall.

What are they doing here? I peeked again as inconspicuously as I could.

Dad, Destiny (my little sister), Jerry, Milton, Jack and Eddie were all in there. Why? I wanted to smack myself when realization dawned on me. They were here because I was 'sick.' Oh, man. They were in for a big surprise when they find out about my little boy.

XxX

**Okay, what did you think about this chapter? It was more or less a filler, but whatever. I might upload two chapters at once to make up for the shortness of them.**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove.**


	4. Surprise?

Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy

Chapter Four: Surprise?

Last On Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy:

_KIM_

_I walked into the waiting room when I noticed that there were more people than I expected. I quickly backtracked and hid behind a wall._

_What are they doing here? I peeked again as __inconspicuously as I could. _

_Dad, Destiny (my little sister), Jerry, Milton, Jack and Eddie were all in there. Why? I wanted to smack myself when realization dawned on me. They were here because I was 'sick.' Oh, man. They were in for a big surprise when they find out about my little boy._

XxX

JACK

The guys were whispering amongst themselves, the reason being that Kim's father was standing besides us. The guys tried to act like they were not afraid of him, but I knew them better than that. The thing is, he, Kim's dad, isn't scary, but he does look like he's pretty pissed off for some reason and not friendly at all.

I tapped my foot to a certain rhythm when something caught my attention.

"Jack!" somebody whisper-yelled.

I glanced around until I spotted Kim, who moved her eyes around until I got the message.

I got up. Everyone glanced at me immediately.

"I'm going to the, uh, bathroom," I said and left after Eddie nodded.

I made sure that nobody followed me and turned back to Kim.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"'What's up?'" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "_This _is what's up," she jerked her chin to our baby in her arms. "My dad's out there and the guys are there and my whole life is just about to change. I don't know what's about to happen and I'm _scared._ But right now all I need you to do is to take him. I want to talk to the guys first before we introduce him to the people we love and care about."

I held out my arms for our baby and she hesitantly placed him there.

For the next second I didn't know what the heck happened, just that Kim was hugging me so tight that I couldn't breathe and apparently, the baby couldn't either, because he whimpered.

Kim loosened up, but didn't let go of me.

I hugged her back with one arm.

"Wish me luck, Jack," she whispered.

"Good luck a million times, Kimmy. You deserve it."

She smacked the side of my head and left me and our fussy baby behind.

XxX

KIM

I walked forward, every step felt more and more heavy.

You can do it, you can do it, I chanted.

"Hi," I said when I got close enough so that they could hear me.

'Kim's and 'Kimberly' were heard as soon they looked up and noticed me.

"Are you okay, Kim?" Milton asked concerned.

"Yeah," I said. "Totally."

"Kimberly," my dad said, "why are you here? I thought you were dying or something when your principal called me. What's going on?"

"Well, uh…." I replied. I was really having a hard time trying to break it down gently. "Jack could you and—could you just come out?"

Jack came out with my son, who was now in the traditional baby blanket (the one with the balloons).

I turned back to the male and little girl in front of me.

"Surprise?" I said, smiling and acting as cute and innocent as I could.

XxX

**What do ya think?**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove.**


	5. Reactions

Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy

Chapter Five: Reactions

**NOTE: There is angst in this chapter.**

Last On Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy:

_(KIM)_

_"Well, uh…." I replied. I was really having a hard time trying to break it down gently. "Jack could you and—could you just come out?"_

_Jack came out with my son, who was now in the traditional baby blanket (the one with the balloons)._

_I turned back to the male and little girl in front of me._

_"Surprise?" I said, smiling and acting as cute and innocent as I could._

XxX

KIM

The guys didn't react—or if they did, I didn't see it. The only reaction I did notice was that of my dad's.

He started shouting, words I couldn't understand because they ran into each other all too often, and grabbed my arm roughly. I stared up at him, my eyes wide.

In a swift move, Jack handed me my baby and shoved me behind his back.

"Don't talk to Kim like that," Jack said angrily.

"What did you say?" my dad asked, also upset. "That's _my _daughter. I won't allow _you, _a child, to tell me what to do with _my_ kid. Who do you think you are?"

My father's words were filled with venom.

"I don't care what the heck you do," Jack spat back. "As long as it doesn't affect my family and friends I don't care what the heck you do and who you do it to. But just know that as long as I'm around I won't allow _you_ or anybody else to treat _my_ Kim with such disrespect."

I was surprised to hear Jack call me his, but hey, we were best friends and we have a baby together. Shouldn't that justify it?

Jack and my dad were shouting at each other, which woke up my baby boy and made him start crying. I tried to shush him, but as the men in front of me got louder, so did he and the more upset he became.

People stopped in their tracks, stopping by to see what was going on.

"STOP!" I yelled and got between them.

They both stopped for a minute and looked at me.

"Can't you see that you're drawing negative attention to yourselves?" I asked them. "Are you blind to the people around us or something? If you keep this up, they might even take my child away from me dammit."

I tried calming down my son as I talked, but he wouldn't be quiet. Jack's and my dad's shouting probably scared him.

Jack took a step back, looking at my face and reached out for our baby, which I silently handed to him.

A few people who had been staring scattered as soon as my father's glare got to them.

I smiled warmly at the boys, who were still in their chairs, wearing a confused look on their faces.

"Hey, guys," I said.

They all enveloped me in a hug.

"Yo, Kim, we thought something bad had happened to you," Jerry said.

"Yeah, Kim," Milton said. "Honey, we thought you were close to death or something, the way they took you and Jack out of school."

"Nah," I said, "it's not as bad as you make it seem."

"Thank goodness," Eddie said, "I wasted almost all my money on food since you had me so worried."

I laughed softly.

Yep, for a minute there I thought that my world was going to crash and burn, but I could always count on the guys to make everything alright again.

I smiled, then remembered my dad.

I turned back to him and gave him an innocent look.

"Daddy," I said softly, innocently, trying to get him on my side, "can we please talk about this somewhere else? Like in the parking lot or something? I want to explain to everyone what's going on at the same time."

He stared at me for a moment, before sighting and giving in.

"Fine, Princess, but I gotta sign you out first," he said.

I smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy," I said. "Do you mind taking the guys to the mall?"

"No, I don't."

He enveloped me in a hug, then walked ahead towards the elevator with my sister.

The guys followed suit, all except for Jack.

"Come on, Jack," I said and gestured to the elevator with my head.

He walked towards me, putting his arm around my waist and leading me back to the elevator, which was now empty as the guys were all probably down.

XxX

I clutched my baby to my chest as I sat sideways on one of the backseats of my dad's mini van.

"He just appeared, just as sudden as the man had. I really have no idea how got where he did, but I have a feeling that he was meant to end up with us," I finished off and smiled down softly at my arms, where my child resided.

"You're expecting me to believe you didn't have any input in this, Kimberly?" my dad asked and I inwardly rolled my eyes. I kept my eyes down, so that he didn't see the look on my face.

I let out a sight before speaking.

I looked up at my dad.

"I don't _expect _you to believe anything. You're my dad, I _expect _you to _trust_ me. That's all I'm expecting you to do. And about the rest, you should know enough about miracles and religion to be able to believe me."

"Kimmy, I trust you, I just don't trust _him,_" he sent a glare Jack's way, who was leaning against the front part of the car. The guys were talking and laughing and I wished I could join them. "Are you sure he didn't force himself on you?"

My eyes snapped back up to his face.

"Dad! How dare you even suggest that? One of the only thing Jack has done is protect me. He would _never _try to force himself on me. You saw him earlier. Every time someone has tried to hurt me, he comes through and protects me. That's just what friends do for each other and that's why Jack's one of my best friends. And you know what? If I had to choose who my baby's father was, it would still be Jack."

My father's eyes calculated me and I turned around at the sound of a small whimper. Destiny was moving around in her sleep.

"Do you plan on keeping it? I would give it up for adoption. If it wasn't because the kid is already 'magically' here, I would have made you get an abortion."

I looked back at him and narrowed my eyes.

"I wouldn't kill my _son _even if you tried to bribe me somehow. I can't believe you even suggested it. And my child is not an 'it,' my child's a little boy and he deserves to be called only that and not 'it.' I hope that you don't think that my sister and I should have been killed too. And if so, I'm really sorry for that, but there's nothing I can do about that."

Dad huffed and looked at me with an 'are you serious?' expression.

My baby boy started crying and I felt bad for not listening closer to the warning sounds he had been making before.

I rocked him, but he wouldn't calm down.

"Would you like me to take him?" Jack's voice said above me. I looked up at him and nodded, handing him my baby.

"Hey, buddy," Jack cooed, then went back to talking with the guys.

"Do you see what I mean?" I asked Dad and motioned towards Jack. "He wouldn't ever hurt me. And getting back to what we were talking about, I don't know if Jack and I are going to keep him." Dad raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Dad, Jack gets a say in what happens in my son's life as well. I know you may not understand, but all I'm asking you to do right now is trust me and please stand by me and support me. At least until I am a legal adult and I can support my son and myself if we do decide on keeping him. Can we just discuss this at home? We still need to go places before we go home. I mean, the mall, a baby place—store thingy, then we have to go home and talk to mom and that's not counting telling Jack's parents. Can we just head to the school to retrieve our things?"

XxX

**Okay, that did not go like I expected it to go, but I hope you guys liked it :)). Please leave me 10-12 reviews or so? Maybe you'll get a preview…**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO, **

**emeralgreenlove.**


	6. Jealousy

Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy

Chapter Six: Jealousy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bruno Mars (that would be a little weird), his songs or anything else that I write about in this story that is not fairly original—except like the plot line, the baby, etc.**

Last on Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy:

_My baby boy started crying and I felt bad for not listening closer to the warning sounds he had been making before._

_I rocked him, but he wouldn't calm down._

_"Would you like me to take him?" Jack's voice said above me. I looked up at him and nodded, handing him my baby._

_"Hey, buddy," Jack cooed, then went back to talking with the guys._

_"Do you see what I mean?" I asked Dad and motioned towards Jack. "He wouldn't ever hurt me. And getting back to what we were talking about, I don't know if Jack and I are going to keep him." Dad raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Dad, Jack gets a say in what happens in my son's life as well. I know you may not understand, but all I'm asking you to do right now is trust me and please stand by me and support me. At least until I am a legal adult and I can support my son and myself if we do decide on keeping him. Can we just discuss this at home? We still need to go places before we go home. I mean, the mall, a baby place—store thingy, then we have to go home and talk to mom and that's not counting telling Jack's parents. Can we just head to the school to retrieve our things?"_

XxX

JACK

I sighed as I let my head fall back on the head rest.

Kim came out of the school with our backpacks and my skateboard. There was only one thing that bothered me about the whole picture though.

A guy was walking alongside her and was helping her out by carrying her backpack. She was laughing at something he said._ I_ should be the one making her laugh and carrying her stuff, but, no, I had to follow her instructions and stay in the car with the baby, her chatty sister and her father, who just so happened to hate me for no reason, but when Bruno Mars' song came in, _It Will Rain, _it clicked. Of course I usually would have gotten it much faster, but today's stress had worn me down, especially the time with my son, not that I didn't enjoy it.

_I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin' there goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy_

In Kim's dad's eyes, I was just a boy who was out to hurt his daughter and who had even gone as far as having a child with her.

I was really tense even when I tried to look relaxed in front of my friends.

They'd been in for the shock of their lifetimes when I told him about Kim's and I's baby. Milton had been the only one to react as a normal person would. He'd said that that wasn't scientifically possible. Eddie had just let it sink in quietly, cracking a joke or two as time went by. Jerry had said something that was along the lines of 'Yo, you better take care of this baby better than the last one, or Kim is going to _kill_ you Jack.' I shook my head, clearing the images away.

I looked out the window again, at Kim and her new 'friend.' Earlier on, she'd seemed happy with the idea of playing family with me, but look at her now.

I absentmindedly murmured, "Great. Another one of Kimmy's _boyfriends_. I bet he won't be around even a week before he hurts her." Then I directed my next question at my son, who was looking up at me as he sucked on his pacifier. He had been fussing since Kim had left us. "Little man, should we go out and scare your mom's boy friend away?"

When my baby just kept staring at me, I responded my own question. "Yes, I think we should."

I heard a chuckle from Kim's dad.

"You know, I really don't like you," he said, "but if you're going to go embarrass Kim, tell her I said that she can't date until she's thirty and give the boy a glare from my part, 'kay?"

I laughed, replying, "'Kay, Mr. Crawford" and getting out of the car. I walked towards Kim.

"Hey, Kim," I said casually.

Kim's eyes widened a fraction when they landed on our son.

"Hey, Jack," Kim said carefully, as if she would break something delicate and beautiful by raising her voice. "What are you doing here?"

She eyed me as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Well, I came to help you with our stuff and I brought him along," I nodded at the baby in my arms, "because he needs his m-" I stopped talking for a second after she narrows her eyes at me and discreetly gives the boy next to her a sideways meaningful look. "I meant to say that he needs you. He's been crying and stuff since you left. Also, your dad's impatient and told me to tell you that you're not allowed to date till you're thirty for some reason, so move it along."

The boy besides Kim cleared his throat, reminding us that he was there.

He caught a glimpse of my son as I gave him back to his mother-a glimpse I didn't like nor wanted him to have of my son. I glared at him as his eyes went from me to my son, who was on top of Kim's chest and he was ogling Kim's breasts. (Discreetly, of course.) I know I'm letting my jealousy get in the way of things, but it's what I want to feel and act upon. I want to feel not possessive, but as if I truly am protecting two of the people I love the most from the world.

In return, I took all of my belongings from Kim, then turn to the boy.

"May I have Kimmy's stuff?" I said as politely as I could.

My teeth were clenched and I was still giving him the Look that said, _back off, that's my girl you're messing with._

"Of course you can, mate," he replied, completely ignoring the dark looks I was giving him.

I took from him and waited for him to get on with it.

"So, Kimmy, huh?" I noticed that the guy had an accent. "I thought your name was Sara?"

Kim bit her lip, then glared at me.

"Thanks a lot, Jack," then turned back to what's his face. "Yeah, no, it's Kim for ya."

"And pretty much everyone else too," I said.

Kim glared.

"Fine!" I said. "You seem pretty busy here, so I'll just take my son and leave."

I'd already put my skateboard inside my backpack, so I took my son from Kim and turned away, walking quickly to the car. I opened the back door, tossing Kim's bag inside and walking away quickly in the direction of my house.

XxX

**A/N: You didn't see that coming, did ya? If you have any ideas for this story or any of my other Kickin' It stories, please contact me and I may or may not use it.**

If you're waiting for an update on the story Getting Back A Lost Love, I'm probably going to update next weekend. Oh and I will not be updating very often 'cuz I'm going to be really busy and in a couple of weeks I'm going to start high school (yeepers!), so yeah.

REVIEW!

(You may get a sneak peek and a review reply.)

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.


	7. Everyday Angels&Baby's First Bath

Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy  
Chapter Seven: Everyday Angels That Bring Us Closer And Baby's First Wash

NOTE: 1. The idea that is going to be shown in this chapter belongs to my good friend and fellow reader, kekemina, this is partially her doing : ). 2. I'm typing this on my iPod so everything you see capitalize is pretty much meant to be italized.

XxX

JACK

I'm not really one for drama, but Kim's attitude got to me. How could she just act like that? For some stupid, random reason or two, I thought that Kim LIKED me and might even love me, and then I just went and acted like a possessive freak. I screwed up! Dang it, I screwed up! And then I messed up even more by running away with our son.

I looked down at him.

He was the only reason I didn't grab my skateboard and skate away as fast as I could.

I didn't know much about being a dad, but I knew that stuffing your kid into a backpack and skating around recklessly definitely did not fit into the "good dad" column.

I was so mad. I was furious.

I took a deep breath and looked down at my baby. I knew in that instant that I would do anything for my little boy. Kim's dad was pressuring her to put him up up for adoption, but damn him and everybody else who tries to separate me from my kid. Though I didn't completely understand it, I knew that I would do anything in the world for him, be anything he needed. A father, a role model, a friend-

I heard Kim's voice. She was yelling, telling me to stop, but my anger flared my pace and before I knew it, I was almost running.

"Jack! Jack, wait!" Kim said and got out of the door of the mini van.

I only stopped because I heard the desperation in her voice.

"What is it, Kim?" I asked, if you listened closely, you could hear the anger laced in my words.

As Kim approached me, it started raining lightly. I looked down at my baby, making sure that he didn't get wet and cold.

"Jack, why did you run away? And why don't you two get back in the car? Both of you are going to catch a cold."

"You know what, Kim? I'm just going to go home with my son and clear my head. Because I'm as confused as heck and I don't want to tell you anything that I don't really mean. And I mean it, too. Today's stress and what not are getting to me and I just KNOW that I'm going to scream at you and say something I don't really mean."

"Why don't we walk and talk then?" she said in a soft and soothing voice. "I need to explain something to you, and like you said, I don't want to say anything out of anger."

I stared at her.

"Well? Talk."

"Let me just tell my dad where I'm going. Is your house far from here?"

"Nah. It's only a couple blocks over, but it's not too far from here."

"Okay, hold on a second."

She left and I looked down at my son. He seemed cold. I took my plaid shirt off, leaving me in a v-neck, and wrapped the shirt tightly around him.

Kim returned and the familiar silver mini van disappeared from sight in a matter of minutes.

The rain stared beating harder on us while we walked in silence and I stopped and gave Kim my backpack.

"What?" she asked me, looking puzzled.

"There's a hoodie in there that will probably fit you a big too big, but it'll keep you from getting sick."

"But what about you? You only have a thin shirt on. YOU'RE the one who's going to get sick."

"Kim," I said, a bit angry already, "just put it on, please. I don't get sick very much myself, but you're...you're more-" I wanted to say fragile, but knew that she would object. "Look, the point is, you're probably going to be around our son a bit more than I am, and I don't want either of you to get sick, okay?"

She nodded and stopped, pulling the hoodie over her small body. I put the hood over her head and took my backpack back.

I cuddled my baby son closer to my chest, trying to give him warmth.

"Jack, why don't I carry something? I don't mind, you know."

I shook my head.

"I know you don't mind, but they're both mine." I didn't notice it until the words were out, but I sounded really bitter and upset. "My backpack, my son, let me carry it and get over it, princess."

We were both quiet for a while and I kept thinking, 'You're messing up even more and in the end you will loose her as a friend and not only that, but you will also loose your rights as a father too, so get a get a grip on it, Jack.'

"Jack, will you let me talk without interrupting me?" she said at last quietly.

"Yes, Kim, you may," I said without looking at her.

"You're not really mad, are you? I know it's hard with what's going on and everything, especially since my dad doesn't like you, but I promise that he'll warm up to you. Before we go to sleep tonight, we have so many things to discuss. If we're giving him up for adoption-"

"No way," I said, but she continued her list as if she hadn't heard me.

"-we need to give him a name that's beautiful and matches how he looks, we need to discuss what we're going to do if you're paternity test comes back negative and we need to work out a schedule out for if we do keep him."

"Kim, even if your dad makes you give him up for adoption, that doesn't mean that I have to give up my rights over to the court. I'm not going to let anything get in between my son and I, I swear on the life of the people that I love the most. In a matter of hours, he's shown me that my life would be incomplete without him in it. And Kim, even if he's not my biological son, which I doubt, he's still going to be mine legally and in my heart, you know?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I do, and you know why I gave the guy I was talking somebody else's name?"

I shook my head.

"You really want me to guess why you were flirting with a guy?"

I got into a mob and grabbed Kim's hand so I wouldn't loose her. Some people, I noticed, were giving me us looks, and I immediately saw why: the baby in my arms. After we got out of the crowd, an old lady waiting by the bus stop motioned to Kim to come over to her. Kim glanced at me and I nodded, letting go of her hand. The bus stop was one of those with a bench and a little "house" so it was warmer in there and dry.

"Here," the lady said and gave Kim her big umbrella.

"Ma'am, it's okay," Kim said. "I'm sure that-"

The lady wiggled her finger at Kim. "No, young lady, is that over there," she pointed at me, "your baby and boyfriend?"

"Uh..." Kim stuttered. "Yeah, they are."

"It's pouring cats and dogs, sweetheart," the elderly kind woman said. "You have a baby and one of the firsts thing you do is keep babies from getting sick and that means no rain for the little one, you understand?"

"But-"

"But nothing. You take the umbrella or I'll walk with you you home. You choose."

"Ma'am," I said, "we're only a block away from my house, you don't need to worry about us. I think the baby's pretty warm and Kim and I are young and strong and I'm sure you're over-worrying, ma'am."

"Not to worry? Don't tell me NOT to worry until YOU have had five children and nine grandkids. It's kind of a thing you always do once you're a parent. I know how it is with you young people, you don't like help, you think you can do it all. Well, guess what? Your son needs you and taking this umbrella is for him, not for you, smarty pants."

Kim laughed lightly.

"How do you know our baby's a boy?" I asked.

She pointed at my arms.

"Just a feeling, and look, he's sticking his head out. Be careful with him, okay?"

I glanced down at my son and notice that his pacifier was just about to fall. I opened my hand as it landed on it.

Screeching, crying, whatever it was, it was horrible. I shushed him and rocked him from side to side, kissing the side of his head.

"Kim, I think he wants you," I said and handed him over to his mother.

"Here," the lady said, handing me her umbrella as Kim managed to shush our son. "Don't say anything, boy. And take care of them."

She nodded at Kim and our baby.

She put her hand on my cheek and kissed it, leaving afterwards. It was raining too hard to look through the glass walls (which were spray-painted) and watch the lady as she walked away. She must have been pretty quick because when I went outside, she was nowhere in sight.

XxX

I shook my head like a wet dog and shook out the rain from the umbrella before putting it down.

"So, what's next?" I asked Kim.

"Well, how about you take a hot shower while I clean our little baby up."

"No way am I going to leave you bathe him on your own."

"Why?"

"Because he's a boy and, you know, I'm a boy, so-"

Kim's voice rang out as she took my hoodie off.

"What? You think I'm going to call you every time I have to shower him 'cuz you're both boys? That's cute. It's not the first time I'll see a boy's part and gosh knows it's not going to be the last, so why bother?"

I blushed.

"I-I-" I said.

"I've had a dog, Jack, and over the years, I've seen my baby cousins being given baths, so it's cool."

"I'll go set up the tub, change out of this wet clothes and bring you some clothes too.

"What do you mean, 'set up the tub'?"

"For the baby."

She gave me a strange look.

"The baby will drown if ya put him in it. What you COULD do is get a small face towel and baby wipes. And could you bring me a small container of warm water that is not too hot but not too cold either? I would really appreciate that."

I got everything Kim asked me to get her.

"Here, you go-" I said as I got into the living room, but Kim wasn't there. "Kim?"

"In the bathroom, Jack!" she yelled.

I headed there and saw that Kim already had our baby half naked.

I laughed.

"What're you laughing 'bout?" she asked.

"Look at his face," I managed to get out before starting to laughter again.

The boy had a look on his face like he was stopped mid-cry.

Kim turned him around in her arms.

"Aw," she said. "It's okay, baby, Mommy's got you."

She kissed his forehead, but he still looked like he was going to cry. That was the first time I'd heard her call herself 'Mommy' and it made my heart swell because it was a sign that I was not dreaming this up.

"Hold on," I said and took out my phone, putting it on camera mode.

I took various pictures of Kim and the baby, but took some of just him as well.

"Alright, you can show me how to shower him now," I said.

"Jack, I think he either needs a diaper change or he's hungry," Kim said looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, here's the thing. I don't have any newborn diapers and I wouldn't be able to do anything about hunger 'cuz I don't have any formula or baby bottles or whatever."

"It's not the hunger part I'm worried about. That I can handle, but I need you to run to the store and get diapers and baby clothes as soon as possible."

"Hold on, I think I got a solution." I left the room and went upstairs to my attic. There were boxes around and I looked around until my eyes settled on the boxes that said 'baby stuff.'

I looked around until I found some diapers and a yellow onesie.

When I went back downstairs, the bathroom door was closed.

I knocked.

"Kim, you guys okay in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on a minute."

She opened up and peeked out.

"What's up?"

"Well, I got this," I held up my hands. "Is it good enough?"

"Yeah, I think it is. And if not, well use tape or something to hold it together. Like in that show, Baby Daddy."

"Tape?" I asked.

"Yep, let me just get him to stop eating, then, you could come in."

She closed the door and I felt like an idiot just standing there, so I made a trip to my room and got a change of clothing for Kim after I changed out of my wet clothes.

I returned downstairs and into the bathroom, where Kim was sitting on the floor with our baby on her lap, changing him. He'd started to cry and Kim was cooing at him to quiet down.

"I got you some clothes," I said as she looked up.

"Cool. Do you have a washing machine? 'Cuz the outfit you got for him smells like it needs a wash and I'm too tired to even think of doing it by hand."

"Yeah, I can do that. I just need to get your wet clothes, so I can wash those too."

She got up and handed me our baby. A moment later, she was only wearing her sports bra.

A small blush crept up on me and I turned around.

"What? You're embarrassed? Geesh. Thank goodness I don't have any baby fat left or anything like that. That would be embarrassing."

"I'm not...embarrassed. I'm just giving you privacy. And I don't think my mom's stuff fits you, so I hope those aren't too big either."

"It fits fine. I just need to roll up the legs of the pants. You can turn around now. You're not going to see anything horrifying or anything."

"Horrifying? So far I have yet to see anything about you that's HORRIFYING. By the way, we seriously need to give this little guy a name.  
I keep trying to think of it yet he doesn't have one."

I chuckled.

"Do you have my phone, Jack?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, it's in my room."

"Can I use yours?"

"Yeah."

I dug it out and handed it to her.

"Why do you need it?"

"'Cuz I want to make sure that we do everything right. I mean, a baby can drown really fast if you don't know what you're doing."

"Oh, okay."

A minute passes by in silence as Kim reads something on my phone. The baby's asleep, so I just stand there, waiting.

"Okay, what it says here is that until his umbilical cord has fallen off, which should be like in a few weeks or so, we should just stick to giving him sponge baths with lukewarm water. We need to handle him carefully because he's going to be slippery. When we hold him we should support the head and neck with one hand and his bottom with another and we need some cotton balls and since we have no baby soap, we'll have to be careful as to use as little as possible. So, are you game?"

"I am if you are, Kimmy."

"If you weren't holding my son, I'd hit you, but to your great fortune, you are."

I smiled at her as she glanced at our son with a look of love and serenity in her face.

XxX

We were done. Yes! Finally! Done.

Today was probably one of the best days I'd ever spent. Sure, I was as tired as heck and it was only seven at night, but it had been magnificent. I smiled and looked sideways at Kim, who was sitting next to me under the blankets of my bed, watching a show called Baby Daddy.

I shook my head and put my arm around her shoulders, tugging her closer to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her happiness seep onto her features. She laid her head on my shoulder, then peeked into the blanket she had thrown over her shoulder.

"All done, baby," she said quietly as she pulled the blanket of off her shoulder and prepped the baby up on her shoulder, burping him.

It was-

Kim's laugh broke me out of my reverie.

I glance down at her.

"Nothing. It's just that three men with a little girl-they're just clueless as to how to treat a baby and they're really funny, too." She lowered the volume on my tv set and turned to me with a serious look. "There's something I need to talk to you about. It's important."

"Just out of curiosity, you're not pregnant again, are you?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, that's EXACTLY what I want to talk to you about," Kim said seriously.

My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked loudly.

She rolled her eyes and laughed softly.

"Relax, that's virtually impossible. Anyways, you know the guy I was talking to?" I nodded. "There's something about him that I need to tell you. Well, his past and mine are...linked, and when you walked out of the car with the baby, you probably just put yourself and our baby in moral danger."

XxX

Soooo, how'd you like it? The third genre of our story if I had to choose one would be mystery. Anyhow, just to reassure you guys, this IS a Kick story, so if Kim gets together with somebody else, there must be a good reason behind it, which she will probably tell you herself. I know this was more of a filler, but I made it EXTRA long and gave you guys some Kick. So, can you pretty please review? It'll give me inspiration to upload the next chapter quicker.

REVIEW! (20 would make me static...)

XOXO,  
emeralgreenlove.


	8. Murder Talk

Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy  
Chapter Eight: Murder Talk

**So, there is some MAYOR kick in this chapter, but remember Kim's and Jack's relationship is a very touch-y one, especially now that they have something that physically links them, so just remember they just view each other as best friends who get a long really well, so when the characters say certain things, they only mean it in a brother-sister way, not romantically (though WE know they like each other).**

XxX

Last on Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy:

_She rolled her eyes and laughed softly._

"Relax, that's virtually impossible. Anyways, you know the guy I was talking to?" I nodded. "There's something about him that I need to tell you. Well, his past and mine are...linked, and when you walked out of the car with the baby, you probably just put yourself and our baby in moral danger."  
  
XxX

KIM

"What?" Jack asked, looking at me as if I'd grown a second head. "Sure, in the few minutes that I met him, he seemed _really_ annoying, but he didn't look dangerous to me. Explain yourself."

I put my baby in my lap and supported his head with a hand and with the other, grabbed Jack's.

"Look at me, Jack. I'm dead serious and I don't want to move away from you guys or worst, have anyone of you get hurt. And now with a newborn baby, that's something that they _can_ and they probably _will_ use against us. I don't want anybody to be hurt...or _killed_." I shivered. "Please, Jack, promise me that you'll be careful and you'll help me figure this out. Please," I pleaded, staring intently into Jack's eyes.

He smiled warmly and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I need the full story first, but of course I'll help you. Now you're not only my best friend, but the mother of my child as well."

I tried smiling back, but I couldn't. It was eating me up.

"Well, when I was around six, I met a little boy that went by the name of Fernando. I remember thinking that he was _really_ cute and the fact that he had a British accent didn't do anything to help the little crush I had on him. We were really good friends and even considered him my BFF back then. Since we were little, he was always squishing bugs and when I was a bit older, probably seven or eight, I saw him wring a bird's neck in the school playground. Till this day, I have no idea how he got the bird or how he didn't feel any remorse after doing it, but a bit after, when I was eight or nine, somebody broke into my house. My family was alarmed, but calmed down a couple months after. They saw that the intruders hadn't stolen anything. My parents had changed the lock and installed security cameras. Six or so months later, I was with my aunt Gilda. For some reason, she sent me away to get something. Then when I returned where she was supposed to be waiting for me, I hid in a closet because I thought it'd be fun to scare her when she came back. I remember almost giving up and going back out, but then I heard voices. I thought Fernando had come to play with me. Then I opened the door a crack and saw my aunt, scared, and though I didn't see him, I knew Fernando was there. There was a lot of speaking, which I've manages to block out over the years, and then he..." I took a shaky breath and caressed my baby's cheek with the back of my hand. "He killed her. He did it and the thing is, he hurt her SO much. I can still hear her screams. And it kills me to even think of anybody hurting my family, or you or the guys. If I could do anything about keeping the people I love away from that, I'd probably do it. No matter how high the price is."

"Kim, don't say that," Jack said as he got up, but what bothered me was that I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

I looked up from my son's peaceful sleeping face to Jack's pacing form.

"Jack, please don't be upset that I didn't tell you before," I pleaded. "Please. It hurts to even speak of it. Just don't be mad at me."

He stopped pacing and sat back down in front of me.

He shook his head with a sad expression.

Jack took our baby from me and placed him on a big pillow, then his body and mine crashed in a blur as he pulled me towards him. Until then I hadn't quite realized how badly I wanted to cry. I was so _so_ tired of fighting back against my emotions, so I just let it flow right out of me, like a storm of rain.

"Shh, shh," Jack shushed. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Nothing bad's gonna happen while I'm around, I promise. I have two babies now and I swear I won't let anything bad happen to either of you. I swear. You're my bestest girl friend in the world and I love you a lot."

I smiled against Jack's shirt.

"I love you a lot too. I love you _both_ a lot," I said and glanced at our miracle baby in front of us. He really was a miracle; _our_ little miracle.

I glanced down and noticed that I was sitting on Jack's lap. Jack brushed my hair with his fingers. I let my head back into its place on Jack's shoulder as I watched my son move around. He was by far one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen, and though I'd been aware that he was mine for a short amount of time, I loved him with all of my heart. He was hard _not_ to love. Tears still ran down my eyes, but I blinked and ignored them.

"Kimmy, why are you crying?" Jack spoke softly in my ear.

My heart felt liked it was squeezed-a good one at that-but I concentrated on answering his question.

"I don't know why I'm crying, Jack," I whispered, my voice was hoarse because of the crying. "It's probably because of the baby. You know how pregnant women are so sentimental?"

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Well, my guess is that my emotions are going to be all over the place because of the leftover hormones in my body. And do you remember what happened before our baby was born? I threw up, and believe it or not, it felt as if...I don't know how to describe it, but it's like the symptoms that were supposed to happen to me during the pregnancy are happening to me now. I know it's crazy...but that's how I feel."

"It's okay, Kim," he said. "I swear, if anything bad ever comes near you or our baby, I'll find a way to keep you _both_ safe and protect you, alright, Kim? And I know you don't want to talk about it, but for the sake of safety, what's the rest of the story? I know there's more than you're letting on."

"Well, a bit before I met you, my parents explained to me that Fernando's family had a grudge against our family, so Fernando had been a spy for an agency of murderers. It was an old feud, but people who are evil never seem to let go of grudges. Fernando's plan was to murder our whole family, but since it was only me and my aunt, and he didn't find me, he went mad with anger and killed our dog too. The people who raised Fernando, whether they were his real parents or not, didn't love him, yet he tries to make them proud of him and the only way he sees of making them proud is by killing and hurting people for the agency. I can bet you that he's back for revenge. He didn't recognize me, I think, but he knew where I was and he asked me as casually as possible if I knew an Olivia Holt."

"Olivia Holt?"

"Yeah," I said and pulled back to look at his face. "My parents and I fled our old place and moved around for a while, until we found our perfect heaven-Seaford. Everyone in my family except my sister changed their names to match our 'perfect family who has no problems' look. Jack, my full name is Olivia Kimberly Holt-Crawford. Legally, though, now I'm only Kimberly Anne Crawford and all traces of Olivia are gone. I even gave up acting."

"You acted?"

"Yeah, I wasn't in very many movies or whatever, but I was a child actor alright."

Jack placed his hand on my cheek, caressing it.

"So, we have somebody out there who wants to kill you and your whole family, what're we going to do about it?"

I sighed tiredly.

"I don't know, Jack. I'm just so tired. Do you mind if I take a nap on your bed? I'll send Dad a text and everything."

"Yeah, go ahead," Jack said emotionlessly.

I got off his lap and crawled over to where my baby was resting. I checked his diaper to make sure that it didn't need to be checked, then laid down next to him. I watched in amazement and happiness as the little boy snuggled into me. I picked him up softly as to not wake him up and placed him in my chest, where he cuddled into me. I smiled, but it must have looked like a grimace.

"Jack, where's my phone?"

"Nightstand. To your right."

I reached out and sent a quick text to my dad that read: 'Come get me and baby at nine', then wrote down Jack's address.

I closed my eyes, but after ten, fifteen minutes, I realized I couldn't go to sleep.

I picked myself off from the bed and sat down in front of the TV on the floor, next to Jack.

"I thought you were asleep already," Jack said.

I laid my head in his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"No, I'm just really scared that my baby will end up on the floor or being squeezed to death or suffocated or something. We _really_ are not ready to be parents. And I-"

"Princess, _breathe_," Jack said and took my baby from my arms, rubbing my back as I calmed my labored breathing down.

Somebody knocked on the door and opened it.

I looked up, alarmed, only to find an older, but still young-looking woman looking at me weirdly.

XxX

Oooh! Look! I updated. Don't you think I deserve some love? Please REVIEW and tell me what you think, alright? Why do you think the woman was looking at Kim weirdly? And what did you think about Fernando?

REVIEW!

XOXO,  
emeralgreenlove.


	9. Telling, Attacked, Escaping and Wound

Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy

Chapter Nine: Telling, Attacked, Escaping and Wound

Last on Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy:

_I closed my eyes, but after ten, fifteen minutes, I realized I couldn't go to sleep._

_I picked myself off from the bed and sat down in front of the TV on the floor, next to Jack._

_"I thought you were asleep already," Jack said._

_I laid my head in his shoulder and closed my eyes. _

_"No, I'm just really scared that my baby will end up on the floor or being squeezed to death or suffocated or something. We _really _are not ready to be parents. And I-"_

_"Princess, _breathe_," Jack said and took my baby from my arms, rubbing my back as I calmed my labored breathing down._

_Somebody knocked on the door and opened it._

_I looked up, alarmed, only to find an older, but still young-looking woman looking at me weirdly._

XxX

JACK

I froze for a moment-what should I do? What should I say?

"Mom, grab the baby please?"

She didn't move. Her eyes wide and her mouth open-I knew what was about to come, she was about to yell.

"Could you just hold on to the baby while I calm Kim down? Please?"

I got up and in my urgency to calm down Kim basically shoved our son into my mother's arms. Just when her breathing was going back to normal, she started freaking out again. I sat back down next to Kim and rubbed her back until she stopped hyperventilating. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back and motioned for my mom to leave.

"Kimmy, we're going to be fine," I said. "Mom took our little boy. We still need to talk, but how about you go to sleep for a while? You must be _exhausted_."

XxX

After I talked out some things out with Kim, I went in a search for my son and my mother.

I found them and my nine-year-old brother, Zayn, in the kitchen.

The baby was fussy-I could hear his cries the minute I landed on the ground floor. Mom was trying to calm him down, but it didn't faze him.

They were sorrounding the island. Mom was sitting in a chair next to Zayn.

Zayn was looking at my baby in wonder, and was the first one that looked up when I entered the kitchen.

"Jack, is it true that your friend has a baby? That this is your friend's baby?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Z," I said a little annoyed. "Can you go watch some TV or something? I need to talk to Mom."

"No," he said with determination. Mom said I could stand and watch as she fed him."

I couldn't help but soften my voice when I started talking of Kim.

"Zayn, his mommy just fed him like ten minutes ago. He doesn't need to be fed _again_. Maybe another time, but I don't think she'd be too eager about that."

"Why? What's her name? Is she pretty? How old is she?"

I frowned at my eager brother. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I had a son and that somebody was out to kill him and my best friend.

"Yeah, she's..." I shook my head before continuing, "pretty. Her name's Kim and she's fourteen. She's upstairs sleeping, so don't go bother her or make any loud sounds. Just...get out of here for now, 'kay?"

Zayn looked at Mom, who nodded and motioned for him to go.

"What were you _thinking_?" she yelled once Zayn was out of hearing range. "Getting a girl _pregnant_? And not-"

"Don't yell with _him _in your arms," I whispered back and opened up my arms for my son. "Can I have my son back?"

She shook her head in disbelief and a look of annoyance passed her features.

"Why couldn't you tell me about him before...before he was _born_?" she asked me as she carefully handed him to me.

"Because before this morning I had no idea he could ever exist...not now, anyways. I know you're not going to believe me but I need to talk with you and tell you the truth...even if you don't believe it."

I rocked my son and sat down.

"What do you mean-" Mom stopped herself, pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head before continuing. "Did she _hide _her pregnancy from you?"

"No," I replied, trying to keep all the negative energy inside. I don't want to release all the anger and stress I'm feeling when my son's around, especially when my little boy's fussy already. It's probably the longest time period he has been without his mother and it wouldn't surprise me if he was already missing her. Who wouldn't miss their mother when they were only a couple hours old?

"Then _what _happened, Jack? I walk into my son's room and what do I find? Not a girl half-naked or anything close to the kind, but my son holding his own _child_. I would have rather walked in on you having sex. For Pete's sake, tell me what the _heck _happened?"

I shook my head.

"That's what _you _don't get, what Kim's _father _doesn't get, and what the rest of the world will _never ever _get."

"Will you stop talking in riddles and tell me what happened for once and for all? I'm tired of the mystery, Jack, please."

"Would you believe me if I told you that this morning, Kim, my baby's mother, was as slim as she is right now? That she never had her stomach become bigger or anything else like that? I don't think she ever even _had _morning sickness until this morning. Would you believe me if I told you that?"

My mom studied me for a moment, her face clear of emotions.

"I don't entirely think it's _possible_, but go on. I'm listening."

XxX

I let out a puff of breath, tired, but continued talking.

"The last important thing you should know is that Kim's family is being threatened by...somebody that just came back into their lives. Her whole family changed their identities and moved here a couple years back." I shook my head. "The guy that's looking for her is a psychomaniac. Kim told me that she watched him," I whispered the next words, "_kill _her aunt in front of her eyes. Anyone that's associated with her, like me and the guys from the dojo are also in danger. He wants to kill anyone and _everyone _associated with Kim."

My arms hurt since I've been holding my little guy for over a half hour, but I only changed the position he was laying in.

"You're telling me that you not only have a kid with your girlfriend, which you didn't put any input in making, but your girlfriend's being chased by crazy people? Why can't you just tell me the _truth_, Jack? I wouldn't be as mad at you if you just told me that you knocked up a girl and didn't tell me."

"But Mom-"

A big crash was heard from upstairs, where Kim was sleeping, and where her scream came from.

"Kim!" I screamed.

I got to my feet in less than a second, at the same time my son started crying, and sprinted towards the staircase. Kim met me there at the bottom and threw me a backpack. I put it over my shoulder and was about to ask what was going on when another crash was heard.

"We have to go," Kim said. My eyes widened and I think I stopped breathing for a second. "Now, Jack!"

I heard loud footsteps upstairs.

Kim snatched our son from my arms and said, "We have to leave!"

"Zayn, Mom!" I yelled. "Emergency! Move! Go!"

The baby's cries got louder and louder, but I was more focused on getting my family out of the danger zone.

Mom ran into the room with a kitchen knife in her hand while Zayn walked slowly to where we were, earbuds stuck in and head bobbing up and down.

A giant man appeared at the top of the wooden staircase, his face twisted into an ugly expression of dislike (strong hate would suit his expression fine) and he had a belt full of weapons. He was...scary, which was an understatement really. His face was twisted into a scowl and full of earrings; the rest of his body was either tattooed or pierced.

He was about to reach into his tool belt when Kim whispered with urgency, "Jack. Knife."

I acted on pure adrenaline and impulse as I snatched up the knife's handle and threw the knife at the guy as he came running down to us. It was my intention to get the knife at least on his arm, but it dug itself into his chest a bit above his heart.

He looked down astonished. Meanwhile, Kim ran toward the door and urged us to do the same.

Zayn was grounded to his spot, his features showed how he felt inside: scared and shocked. I picked him up, off the ground and ran to the door and out of it. Mom followed, opened the car door and tried to start the car up as the rest of us piled in.

The monster was almost to us when the car finally started up and we sped down the street.

My heart slowed down a little, but then noticed the car that was quickly catching up to us.

"Mom, more speed! They're catching up!" I said

On the other side of Zayn, who was in the middle, Kim was talking on the phone with somebody and trying to calm down our son.

"Daddy, there's somebody chasing us," she said, "and there's something I didn't tell you earlier. Fernando's back. I told him my name was Sara and was trying to get information out of him, but the only thing that I got out of him was that he was looking for me. He probably transferred schools to find Olivia, gain my trust, thinking that I'd forgotten about everything that he's done to us and attack."

Speaking could be heard from the other line, and at the same time, she was struggling to handle the baby. I finally got Zayn's seat belt on and motioned at her to hand our baby over. She waved her hand at what I was saying, and said "hmm" into the phone.

"You did what now, Dad?" Deep breathing. "Alright. Well, that's good to know. Okay. I'll see you there. Bye. Love you too."

Kim got my mom's attention and said, "My dad put a chip on my phone and a bracelet I have. He said to loose the people who are chasing us and to find an abandoned place, an alleyway, or anywhere where those monsters can't reach us, and that he gave you permission to take me out of the country, that as long as you loose them it doesn't matter if you take me to Mars. Once he meets us over where we stop, his team is going to take care of everything that needs to be taken care of. Afterwards, I am sure he'll be able to help you fix your home. I am _so _sorry about that. I never _meant _for it to happen. I thought...I thought that they would give me time, maybe enough so that my parents could figure out a plan that would stop it from hurting us." She turned to me and continued. "I never meant for any of you to get involved in this, and it's my fault. Jack, I know that after this you might want me to get rid of my rights as this baby's mother, and trust me, I understand, but...let me just think about it, 'kay? I just hope that my parents and our team will be able to figure out a solution this problem we've had for over three decades. I don't want to hide or be looking over my shoulder every time I go out, like my parents have had to."

After Kim stopped talking, Mom took a few sharp turns and we lost the car chasing us.

Mom was about to say something, but Zayn beat her to it.

"Why would Jack want to take your rights away?" Zayn asked her looking at her curiously.

Kim took a deep breath and answered his question.

"Well, bad people want to get back at my family. I don't know why bad people want to hurt us, but that won't stop them from hurting me and anybody who I love or am friends with, like Jack, and therefore you guys. My baby isn't even a day old and if this keeps on going, then he might get hurt badly enough to go to heaven. I don't want that, so I might as well just leave him with his daddy. Better safe than sorry, right?"

He nodded but still looked confused.

"I still don't get what Jack has to do with it," Zayn said.

Kim raised an eyebrow, then looked at me puzzled.

"Zayny still doesn't know how the baby and I are related," I smiled as I said that, because _that _baby was _my _baby.

"Don't call me that. It sounds girly. My name's Zayn, and if you call me Zayny again, then I'll call you that name you don't like being called."

I raised my eyebrows at him and shook my head.

XxX

KIM

"Oooh!" I said, taking my mind off my current problems and snuggling my son closer to my chest. He had finally shushed down and was playing with his fingers. "I wanna know Jack's secret name. That way, I'll have something to bribe him with."

I almost put my hand over my mouth, but it was already full. I can't believe I sounded as girly as I did. I was embarrassed at how high and squeaky I ended up sounding-that had definitely not been _meant _to come out.

"Sorry, pretty lady, but _that _is top secret information," Zayn said in an Elvis Preslie voice. I giggled and smiled at Jack's brother. At least _he _was around to take my mind off of things. "By the way, Jack, you said she was _pretty_, but I didn't expect such a _gorgeous _girl."

Zayn turned his face toward me and winked in a manner that comfirmed that he was _totally _Jack's brother.

I laughed, blushed (Jack had called me pretty?), pinched his cheek softly, and said, "You are _so _cute, you know that?"

He nodded, smirked and replied, "All the girls think so."

"So, Zayn, um, how much would you like to have a baby niece or nephew?"

I looked at him, waiting to see what he had to say.

"I don't know," Zayn said. "I guess it'd be cool to have somebody to play with, but I don't _want _to have a niece. I don't _want _a girl. Boys are better."

I faked a gasp and said in a serious voice,"You did _not _just say that."

"I don't mean like you and Mom," he said hurriedly, tumbling over his words. "I _love _women. I just don't want a niece because it would be like having a sister and my friends that have sisters say that it's better to have brothers."

I laughed at his nervousness.

"Relax, Zayn, I don't like hanging out with girls all the time either. The drama and the boy-talking would drive me crazy if I were to be sorrounded by it twenty-four seven. That's why all my closests friends are boys."

"Really? You don't look like the type."

"Well, it's true. Their names are Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Jack."

"Don't forget Rudy," Jack reminded me.

I shook my head. "I don't know how to explain our friendship with Rudy. I mean, he's a man-child."

"True," he said.

"Zayn, Rudy's our karate sensei, or teacher."

"You do karate too?" he asked with wide eyes. "I thought my brother was lying."

I laughed.

"Mmhmm. I'm a black belt third degree, baby."

My southern accent showed up slightly and I wondered if when my baby started to talk he would pick up on it. I probably would never get to hear him talk, but a girl can dream right?

"That's really cool. I thought that only girls on TV knew how to fight. And why are you talking funny?"

"Zayn," both Jack and his mother said in a warning tone.

"It's alright," I said. "And I do _not _talk funny; I only have a _slight _accent. I'm from Tennessee, so that's why sometimes I talk that way. Anyways, I _need _to tell you something as soon as possible. Do you want to know?"

"Yes."

I looked over his head and silently asked Jack if I should tell his brother or not. He nodded.

"Well, Zayn, I bet you didn't know you were an uncle, did you?"

I smiled at him. His eyes were wide and I could easily read the question, 'are you kidding me?' that were written on his features.

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"I mean that this baby is your family too. He's Jack's son."

"For real?"

"For real."

XxX

After we got Zayn to calm down and stop asking questions, Jack convinced him to go to the front seat, so that he could talk to me without him in the middle of it. At first it was awkward, but heck, I'd be surprised if it wasn't.

"So, how are you feeling?" Jack asked me.

"You really want me to tell you all that I'm feeling?" I whispered back.

Jack's mother had turned up the music in the front of the car, so that Jack and I could speak in a more private way, I assume.

"Of course I do," Jack said, moving closer to me.

"I'm feeling scared and happy. I'm scared because of Fernando and his people, and because of what others might say and think about us. It's not everyday you have a baby at fourteen out of nowhere. I'm happy because I've been given the chance to have this baby and because I have you in my life as well as my other best friends. My mom still doesn't know about the baby and her opinion matters a lot to me. She's one of the most important people in my life."

He nodded.

"I-"

Before he could go on, my stomach grumbled loudly. I looked down at it embarrassed.

At the same time, my baby started crying.

"Kim," Jack's mother said as she stopped in front of a place that had bright, colorful electric signs and stations full of car gas. A gas station. She turned to me and continued, "I want you to answer me honestly when I ask you if your family is involved with the mob? Drug traffickers? Something like it?"

"I don't really know. My ancestors might have been, but from what my parents have told me, we don't do anything illegal. The only thing that I'm aware of that _might _have been done illegally is change our names. We only did it because those killers that are chasing us are after killing my whole family. All I know is that the only reason they want to kill us is because of an old feud. I think that maybe somebody in our family killed somebody from theirs."

"Alright, we can talk about this some more after we get you something to eat and get some gas into the tank. Jack, Zayn, do you boys want something?"

"I want candy!" Zayn yelled from the front seat. "But I'm going to stay in the car."

"I haven't eaten for a while either, so I'll go too," Jack said.

We got off the car, Jack's mother first. She started getting the gas into the car, then gave Jack money to get us something to eat.

We were about to turn to walk in to the gas station when Jack's mom stopped us.

"Kim...may I...can I hold my grandson while you get what you need?"

I hesitated before I glanced at Jack and handed my son over to his grandmother. We were almost to the door when Jack yelled "Duck!" and pulled me down.

I didn't understand his actions, but a couple seconds later I heard bullets whizzing by.

I felt as if my breathing stopped for that time being. Jack shielded my body with his and held the back of my head with his hand. I closed my eyes, sure that I would die, but I didn't. It felt like an eternity to me, like hours had passed by since Jack's weight had crushedbod down, paralyzed me. I hoped to whomever was listening that Jack didn't get hit by a bullet. That he didn't leave me alone with our child.

There really wasn't much to think about while we were down, but the survival instinct was still there.

When the noise lowered down, which didn't seem real to me, the adrenaline running through my veins and pounding in my ears slowly faded and I heard a loud grunt from Jack,

He put some of his weight on his elbows and hoisted himself up to look at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded; luckily he was still holding my head, so I didn't hit my head on the cement in the process.

He looked up at what I assumed was his mother.

"Are you all alright?"

"Yeah," his mother said. "Luckily, the car shielded the baby and me, and since Zayn's inside he's all good. How are two doing?"

After she asked that I started looking at what I could of Jack's body, surveying the damage. That's when I spotted the blood making its way down Jack's arm.

XxX

**Hi, everyone! I hope you've enjoyed reading this :) I _know _there wasn't much Kick, but bear with me, kay? I'd like to thank you for your support :).**

**In your review tell me what your answers are to these questions:**

**What do you think of having action in this story? Does it make a good companion to mystery, family and romance? What do you think will happen to Jack? Will he be okay? Will Kim's dad and his "team" be able to get to them in time? What was your favorite part of this chapter? Do you like this story? What would you rate it?**

**REVIEWS=INSPIRATION+FASTER UPDATING+_POSSIBLE _SNEAK PEEKS**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be updating all the stories I have that are 'incomplete' since in five or so days I will be a high school freshman. Please be patient. I will _try _to update _all _of my stories, but the truth is that I'm only one, so don't expect to have this one updated in a while (sorry!)**

**REVIEW! **

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove.**


	10. Security's On The Way

Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy

Chapter Ten: Security's On The Way

Last on Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy:

_We got off the car, Jack's mother first. She started getting the gas into the car, then gave Jack money to get us something to eat._

_We were about to turn to walk in to the gas station when Jack's mom stopped us._

_"Kim...may I...can I hold my grandson while you get what you need?"_

_I hesitated before I glanced at Jack and handed my son over to his grandmother. We were almost to the door when Jack yelled "Duck!" and pulled me down._

_I didn't understand his actions, but a couple seconds later I heard bullets whizzing by._

_I felt as if my breathing stopped for that time being. Jack shielded my body with his and held the back of my head with his hand. I closed my eyes, sure that I would die, but I didn't. It felt like an eternity to me, like hours had passed by since Jack's weight had crushed me down, paralyzed me. I hoped to who ever was listening that Jack didn't get hit by a bullet. That he didn't leave me alone with our child._

_There really wasn't much to think about while we were down, but the survival instinct was still there._

_When the noise lowered down, which didn't seem real to me, the adrenaline running through my veins and pounding in my ears slowly faded and I heard a loud grunt from Jack._

_He put some of his weight on his elbows and hoisted himself up to look at me._

_"Are you okay?" he asked me._

_I nodded; luckily he was still holding my head, so I didn't hit my head on the cement in the process._

_He looked up at what I assumed was his mother._

_"Are you all alright?"_

_"Yeah," his mother said. "Luckily, the car shielded the baby and me, and since Zayn's inside he's all good. How are you two doing?"_

_After she asked that I started looking at what I could of Jack's body, surveying the damage. That's when I spotted the blood making its way down Jack's arm._

XxX

"Jack!" I squealed, worried about him.

His eyes widened, then got off of me, pulling me up along with him.

"Sorry about that," he said, still not getting why I was freaking out.

"You're bleeding!" I pointed out, stating the obvious.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine-" I cut myself off, then peered around his shoulder to check for a threat. I pulled him behind the shelter of the van, then continued my rant. "You're _not _fine, Jack-you got friggin' shot. We need to take you to a hospital or something."

"I'm fine, Kim. You're over-reacting. I've had worst, okay?" Jack said nonchalantly.

I turned to Jack's mother.

"Help me out here, please?" I pleaded, looking at her straight on. "He needs help and he's acting like it's not a big deal."

My eyes landed on my own little boy who was crying softly.

Jack's mother stayed silent.

"Look, Jack, you're _not_ fine, okay? Can you please listen to me?"

"I'm going be fine. You're worrying over nothing, Kimmy."

He looked over my head at something. I was so mad, but being worried was a stronger emotion and didn't let the anger blubble to the surface.

"Why don't you just calm down, check on him," he nodded at what I assumed was our baby and continued, "and I'll go into the store and get what we need. It's that simple."

Jack kissed my forehead and brushed past me to get to his mother's side. He talked to her quietly and cautiously made his way to the store.

I put a hand on my forehead and tried to get the message 'he will be fine' through. I glanced at Zayn, whose head was hanging out of the window with a shocked look on his baby-like face. I glanced over my shoulder to check if there was a visible threat behind me and walked over to Jack's mother, who was rocking my baby back and forth.

"May I have him please?" I asked quietly. I was almost scared of her response. I knew nothing about this woman, yet she was now a part of my family and I had put _her _family in danger and was still putting them in it.

She handed him carefully over to me, her face impassive.

I rocked my baby and tried to figure out what he needed. I checked his diaper and frowned. Not too bad, but if he kept it up he would need much more than just another diaper or two, which was what I had in the backpack.

"I'm sorry I got you into this. What's your name?" I asked and looked at her in the eyes.

"Emma," she said, her voice strained, "but you can call me Emmy."

"Cool name. My name's Kimberly Crawford, but everybody just calls me Kim. My former name, though, was Olivia, so that's what I was talking about with my dad."

"That's...nice," she said, uninterested.

I glanced at her for a few more seconds, then went back to concentrating on my son. He was probably hungry, but no way was I going to start feeding him in the middle of the street.

I kissed his little face and held him close to my chest. His cries lowered down, but still remained.

I was worried that he'd get sick since he was so small and new to the world, but felt that it would be rude to go inside the car.

A couple minutes later Jack came out with two bags on his arms.

"I got everything we need," Jack said cheerfully. "Now we can leave this place."

"Did you by any chance get diapers?" I asked.

"Was I supposed to?" he asked, confused.

"No, but I'll go get 'em." I felt inside a pocket and took out my phone. With the hand that wasn't occupied, I took off the cover and retrieved the silver debit card that was inside.

Jack stood next to me and put the bags through the window.

"So, what brand should I get?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You said we need to get diapers."

"It's fine. I'll go get them. How about you stay here with the baby?"

"No, those people are after _you_. Do you think I'm going to let you go in there?"

We argued back and forth until Emmy interrupted us.

"Jack, just go, and do it quickly. Please."

"So, diapers? Is there anything else I should know?"

"Get the smallest diapers that you find and get baby powder," I said. I handed him my credit card. "The pin number is '1433.' If you can't remember that just think of the acronym 'I love you you' or 'I love you' and a three-letter name. Got it?"

He glanced away for a minute, nodded and went back in.

"Get in the car," Emmy said and opened the door.

I got in and glanced at where Jack should be coming from.

I was super worried about Jack's wound, my baby, and everything else that was going on. It's crazy how my only worries before the birth of my son where about school, karate and, well, things that seem minor compared to what I'm facing now. Not only are the lives of the innocent people around me endangered, but Jack has a bullet wound and my baby could be endangered even more any second because of the fact that he doesn't have a much needed car seat.

While I though about this, I changed my baby's diaper and tried to get him to be quiet.

The poor little guy probably had no idea what was wrong with him.

Somebody knocked loudly on the window, startling me.

I looked at the window with wide eyes and held my baby as close to my chest as I could as fear returned to my system.

I stared at the window, waiting for it to crack and let in somebody more than willing to hurt me and my baby. A few painful seconds passed before another knock made made my heart pound even harder and my little guy cry even harder.

"Kimmy, open up," Jack's voice said from outside. Another knock.

I looked at Emmy and Zayn in the front seats. After I thought a bit, I shakily handed the crying baby over to Emmy and rolled down the tinted black window a tiny bit.

"Jack?" I whispered.

"Kim, open the door. It's kinda cold out here, ya know."

I rolled down the window a little more and let out the breath I was holding when I saw that it really was Jack and not somebody out to hurt any of us.

I opened the door slowly, my hands still shaking even thought I was I knew Jack would never hurt me.

"Shaky much?" Jack asked his eyes on my hands.

He took them in his and squeezed, then wordlessly told me to move over.

I blushed and noticed that Emmy and Zayn had been staring at me as I'd stared at Jack. I moved over and clicked the seat belt into place.

"You are such an idiot," I muttered and shooked my head. "You scared me half to death, Jack."

He chuckled next to me. I glanced at Jack as Emmy handed him our baby boy, and quickly looked away when he caught me looking.

After we were back on the road, I asked quietly, "Can we stop at the nearest safe stop? We should get some sleep, and-"

"Can you just stop?" Emmy shouted.

I bit my bottom lip and looked outside my window, trying to hold back tears. I needed to be strong, and Emmy most definitely had the right to be mad at me. I was putting her family in danger, and I _was_ mad at myself for it.

If only I had the power to keep everyone who I loved safe, but, sadly, I wasn't Super Woman.

A vibrating sound made me snap out of my thoughts. I took my phone out of my Ugg and sighed in relief when I noticed it was only my Dad. He had texted me the address of a safe place in Idaho.

I got my emotions under control and firmly asked, "Emmy, do you have a GPS? My dad texted me the address of a place where you will all be absolutely safe. It used to be an airplane hangar, but the government secretly remodeled it in order for it to be a safe place for families in need of protection. It is basically impenetrable from the outside. Once a family moves in, so does a unit of cops for protection. The safe house is too far out to drive there, though, so we will have to wait until tomorrow to continue. There is a place here in California where we could get almost the same amount of protection."

Emmy sighed and hesitated before saying, "Okay, what are the coordinates for this safe place?"

XxX

**I know this isn't the most exciting chapter, but I promise that there _is_ going to be a lot more exciting things to read. :).**

**Can you review for now please?**

**I know I've been taking my time with this story as well as my other, so I would like to ask _you_, the readers, how often you would like for me to update. "Soon" is not really acceptable, so like once a week, or once every two weeks or so? **

**I would also like to ask you for some ideas on fluff, kick-y scenes that may or may not have the baby in it, since I'm running dry on ideas for fluff on this story.**

**Anyhow…**

**REVIEW!**

**~emeralgreenlove. **


	11. Kim's Dream And Another Side Of Emmy

Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy

**Chapter Eleven: **Kim's Dream And Another Side Of Emmy

_emeralgreenlove: Hey, everyone-I loved your reviews :). I know I don't always PM you back or tell you how sincerely grateful I am, but I'm very lucky to be able to have such wonderful readers :)._

_By the way, when I asked for ideas, I didn't get many and I'm still on the look out for fluffy Kick ideas. The only one that I believe submitted an idea was a guest that goes by the name of AsianPride, so thank you AsianPride for your support and I give you full credit for the idea, though I have twisted some things around to fit in with what I already had. I will respond to reviews at the bottom-see you there!_

XxX

Last on Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy:

_He chuckled next to me. I glanced at Jack as Emmy handed him our baby boy, and quickly looked away when he caught me looking._

_After we were back on the road, I asked quietly, "Can we stop at the nearest safe stop? We should get some sleep, and-"_

_"Can you just stop?" Emmy shouted._

_I bit my bottom lip and looked outside my window, trying to hold back tears. I needed to be strong, and Emmy most definitely had the right to be mad at me. I was putting her family in danger, and I was mad at myself for it._

_If only I had the power to keep everyone who I loved safe, but, sadly, I wasn't Super Woman._

_A vibrating sound made me snap out of my thoughts. I took my phone out of my Ugg and sighed in relief when I noticed it was only my Dad. He had texted me the address of a safe place in Idaho._

_I got my emotions under control and firmly asked, "Emmy, do you have a GPS? My dad texted me the address of a place where you will all be absolutely safe. It used to be an airplane hangar, but the government secretly remodeled it in order for it to be a safe place for families in need of protection. It is basically impenetrable from the outside. Once a family moves in, so does a unit of cops for protection. The safe house is too far out to drive there, though, so we will have to wait until tomorrow to continue. There is a place here in California where we could get almost the same amount of protection."_

_Emmy sighed and hesitated before saying, "Okay, what are the coordinates for this safe place?"_

XxX

**KIM**

The drive over to the hotel served as time to think. I even managed to get some rest, but was awoken around fifteen minutes after by my crying baby.

I yawned and stretched as car slowed to a stop.

"Kim, can you take him?" Jack asked.

I nodded and complied, reaching out to take my baby. I flinched when my arm brushed against Jack's bloody wound. At least he had agreed to let me wrap a home-made gauze around his wound.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"Don't apologize," Jack said. "It's not like you did it on purpose."

I didn't reply. I disagreed on the fact that he thought it _wasn't _my fault and I was sure that Emmy more than agreed.

"Okay," Emmy said, "now that we're here, what do we do? How do we get in without attracting the attention of the killers?"

We were now in a parking lot, surrounded by a few other cars.

"Let me make a call," I said. "I'm assuming this car is safe for the most part since it has bulletproof windows, right?"

Emmy nodded.

"Alright," I said.

After I called for hotel assistance, a woman in her forties or so came out to greet us. She had her brown hair tied back in a sleek pony tail, darker skin than Eddie's and an expressionless face. She was wearing a tailored gray suit.

She was beautiful and feminine even though she was wearing what was usually classified as men's clothing. I couldn't help but admire her for it as well as for her job-she was an undercover body guard working as a manager at the hotel we were staying in.

I opened my door and slowly climbed out after I handed the baby to Emmy.

I slammed the door and slowly made my way towards the woman.

"Hello," I said. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Miss. Johnson," Miss. Johnson said in a monotone voice. "What about you? What shall I call you, Miss. Crawford?"

"Kim. You can call me Kim. Anyhow, I saw Fernando at my school the first time around two or three hours ago, an hour or so later, an assassin broke into my best friend's house and lastly, not too long ago, somebody attacked my best friend's mother's car. Luckily, the only injury that we've suffered is a bullet wound in the arm. I'm aware that you know about my case and have the medical assistance that is needed. I'm counting on you to get my family to safety."

"I won't fail you, Miss-Kim. Can I meet them?"

"Yes, but watch what you say. They don't know _everything _about what's going on."

"They're your _family_, Kim. Almost everybody in the agency knows the Crawfords' story, how come...?"

"They're not from _that _side of the family, Miss. Johnson. They're from my son's side of the family."

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't aware that you had a son. I looked at your profile before coming out here since it's part of my job to know all the details, in order for me protect you and your family at my very best. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"It's okay; it was kind of a surprise for me as well. Anyhow, my son was born around twelve hours ago and if something were to happen, I'm not in my best shape for fighting."

"Okay."

"May I borrow one of your guns?" I blurted out.

"Can you handle it?" she asked, surprised.

"I can handle a gun, yes."

Miss. Johnson hesitated, but reached behind her and pulled out a hand-size gun.

I made sure the safe on the gun was on and it had ammunition before I put it in my Ugg.

"Let's go," I said, walked towards Emmy's mini-van and knocked on Emmy's door. She opened the door hesitantly, then handed me my baby back.

She climbed off the van and stretched out her hand towards Miss. Johnson.

"I'm Emmy, and you are?"

"I'm Miss. Johnson, and I will be one of your body guards while you stay here."

Emmy and Miss. Johnson shook hands and continued to talk while I rocked the baby. I made my way around the van and knocked on Jack's door.

He unlocked the door and opened it.

"You can come out now," I said and waited for him and Zayn to get off the van.

"Guys," I said, "that lady out there is Miss. Johnson. She is going to be one of our body guards while we stay here and she will probably help us find Jack a doctor for his wound."

"Jack," Zayn whispered, not meaning for me to hear it, "can I hold your hand? I know it's not manly, but..."

Jack looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Zayn," I said softly. "Jack's not feeling well right now 'cuz his arm hurts, but you can hold _my _hand if you'd like."

Zayn nodded, hesitated and took a hold of my hand.

"Are you sure you can-" Jack started to say.

"Yes, I can, Jack. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I turned to Zayn. "Zayn, if I let go of your hand and tell you to get behind me, you get behind me, okay?"

"Okay, but why?" he asked innocently.

"Because there are people out there who want to hurt me and everyone who I care about. Can I count on you to do that?"

He nodded quickly.

"Okay, let's go introduce you to Miss. Johnson."

I let go of Zayn's hand and grabbed the backpack as well as the other three bags, distributed the three bags amongst the two boys and put on the backpack. I grabbed Zayn's hand and walked back to Miss. Johnson and Emmy.

The women kept on talking, then turned to us.

"Hello, I'm Miss. Johnson, who are you boys?"

"I'm Jack," Jack said and pointed at Zayn, "that's Zayn, my little brother," Jack took out something from his pocket, "he's Fred, the turtle, and we haven't really named the baby yet."

"Okay." Miss. Johnson looked at me and asked, "Who's in need of medical assistance?"

"Jack is, but he's too stubborn to admit it," I replied automatically.

"A bullet wound, right? Where is it?"

"On his arm," I said.

"May I see it?" she asked Jack.

He shrugged and said, "Sure."

Jack put the plastic bags down, Fred in his pocket and put the sleeve of his shirt up, showing his bandaged wound.

"There's a doctor in the area that specializes in work for us. Now if you follow me, I'll lead you to your suite."

Miss. Johnson led us to an elevator, which we boarded after her.

"We have the penthouse, don't we?" I asked, cutting through the thick silence.

"Yes, you do," Miss. Johnson said, then dialed a number on her phone and started speaking to somebody quietly.

After a couple minutes, the elevator dinged and opened to our beautiful, luxurious penthouse as I rushed out to find a bathroom.

XxX

After getting everything straightened out, I was finally able to collapse in a bed that felt as if it were made out of clouds...then the baby started crying.

A doctor took care of Jack's wound; Miss. Johnson showed us everything we needed to know while staying at the penthouse, everyone ate to their hearts' content and of course the baby was now reclaiming his share as well.

Emmy had decided that Jack and I should sleep in one of the rooms that had two beds so that we could both take care of the baby. However, she made it very clear that we were going to be checked on every once in a while. She didn't have to worry about much though, since her and Zayn were sharing the room right beside us.

I got under the covers and drifted off to sleep after satisfying my baby's needs.

XxX

I blinked in the darkness and instinctively reached out to turn on the light.

As the light adjusted, I took in my surroundings. The bed next to mine looked as if somebody had thrown his or her covers off and I remembered I was in the penthouse of a hotel, but I couldn't remember with who, probably my family. I wondered why I and whoever I was here with was doing here.

I stopped thinking for a moment, knowing I'd exhaust myself with questions I didn't have the answer to.

I remembered parts of the dream I'd been dreaming and briefly wondered if any of it had been real.

Yes, Jack was someone who existed (or so I hoped), but the rest just felt twisted and wrong in so many ways even thought I couldn't remember most of it. I shook my head and stopped thinking about things that stressed me out.

As I sat up and took off the covers, an image hit me—it was of a baby boy. It felt as if I'd met him before, as if I'd held him before and as if I had loved him with my entire hear before. I touched the base of my throat as I felt the loss of his warmth, and, after making sure that nobody was watching me, lifted the end of my hoodie, exposing my smooth stomach. I laid my hand on top of it, then shook my head yet again.

It was ridiculous to feel as if the baby was anything more than a figment of my imagination, as if I was in love with the very thought of his existence. It felt as if I'd _lost_ him even though I had never met him. Anyone else would call it stupid, but I couldn't help but wonder more about him. Would he ever exist? Would I ever get to hold him?

I suddenly felt my stomach get queasy. I got up and ran to the bathroom, where I knelt down and got rid of the awful nausea that rested at the pit of my stomach.

As I waited for it to pass, I felt somebody push my hair out of my face and tie it back, then the same person rubbed my back as the awful feeling of sickness passed.

"Do you feel better now?" the person asked.

I lifted my eyes, only to confirm that it was Jack, and not my imagination playing tricks on me, then looked back down into the toilet bowl.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said softly.

I didn't dare to move—I was too embarrassed to.

He tugged at my arm, but I just stared in front of me.

Jack kissed the top of my head and stood up.

A minute later he walked in with a glass of water and handed it to me. I greedily drank down the water until only few ounces or so remained.

"Is that better?" Jack asked.

I nodded and got up, seating on the toilet top.

"What happened?" he asked.

I shook my head and breathed in deeply.

"Nothing," I whispered. "I just woke up with nausea."

He nodded understandingly.

"You said something about having delayed symptoms earlier, didn't you?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Are you okay? Wait, don't answer that."

A baby's cry broke through the silence.

I frowned—a _baby_?

Jack turned to go, but I stopped him.

"Wait, Jack, let someone else get it. Just tell me what _you're_ doing here and what _I'm_ doing here? Where are we even in?" I asked confused.

"What—don't you remember?" Jack asked, dumbfounded. "Wait for me here. Don't move; just wait for me here, okay?"

I nodded, then looked down at my sweatshirt. It was blue, with stripes and it had a big section in the middle that was orange. I remembered seeing it before, but couldn't remember where. It was cute, but it wasn't exactly feminine.

I shrugged, then waited for Jack to come back—when he did, he came back with something in a blue blanket.

"What do you have there?" I asked, almost timidly.

"Don't you remember him?" he asked, kneeling down in front of me and showing me the baby boy of my dream.

The baby stared at me, then started crying again.

"I guess he doesn't like me," I said, then started to remember my dream. Things started to connect to each other, and I was finally able to look at the whole picture, or rather dream.

Maybe I _was_ dreaming, that's how this was possible.

I got up and searched around for a new toothbrush and tooth paste. I thought things over as I brushed my teeth.

"So, um, do you think that if I pinch myself, this will all, you know, go away?" I asked Dream Jack as he rocked the baby boy of my dream.

Dream Jack looked up slowly, puzzled, and asked, "What are you talking about, Kim?"

I walked out of the bathroom and sat back down on my bed. Dream Jack followed suit and sat down in the bed next to mine.

"You know," I said and laid back down on my bed, "_this_ dream."

"What _dream_, Kim?" Dream Jack asked again, confused.

"Come on, Jack," I said, "I _know_ you're part of my subconscious and I'm _totally_ dreaming. Otherwise, you wouldn't be holding that baby. _We_ don't have a baby and hopefully won't have one till we're in our twenties…" I thought about it more and said to myself "or thirties. Gosh, why am I even talking to myself about having Jack's baby? That's just weird. I really hope I didn't fall asleep in the dojo and Jack's listening to me sleep-talk, now _that_ would be embarrassing."

"Hello?" Dream Jack said. "I'm _right here_."

I looked back at Dream Jack and sat up, tilting my head to the side. I'd completely forgotten he was still here.

"Of course you are, hon," I said finally. "You're _always_ here, I'd just never really thought about having your kid, much less dreamed about it."

"So you think all of this is a dream?" he finally asked.

"Of _course_ it is, Jack," I said, annoyed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you all along. Otherwise we wouldn't be sharing a room and we wouldn't have a child." I stopped talking and rolled my eyes, then muttered, "Why am I arguing with my subconscious? It's not _really_ Jack, it's just a stupid dream."

"So you think our baby and I are stupid?" Dream Jack asked, hurt obvious on his face and voice.

I couldn't help but let the feelings of guilt get to me. Even though he was just a part of my dream, I didn't want him to ever be hurt, much less when it was _my_ fault.

I sat down next to him and took his hand.

I looked into his eyes and said, "Look, I don't think this really is stupid, but I need to live in _reality_. I can't dream about having your children and living with you the rest of my life because…" I looked away, then regained my courage and looked back into his eyes, "because I'll be too caught up in my dreams that I won't be able to fully live my life…I believe in true love, but it doesn't always work out. I don't want to get my hopes up and dream and dream and _dream_, then break my own heart because of all the dreaming I've done."

Dream Jack chuckled humorlessly.

"So, you're breaking up with me? With us?"

"We never really went out," I replied, "and our baby never really existed."

I let go of Dream Jack's hand and curled up in his bed. I grabbed his blanket and draped it over myself, then closed my eyes.

Jack's scent tickled my nose as he leaned over me and kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, and good luck, Princess," Dream Jack whispered, then shut off the light of the lamp.

XxX

I woke up from my light sleep and looked at the clock in my bedside table. Fifteen minutes had passed, yet I hadn't been awoken from my dream. Strange.

I turned on the lamp and waited for the light to adjust yet again. On the other bed across from mine was Jack. He had the blankets tucked around him up to his chin, but he had arm out, protectively wrapped around the baby.

I thought they looked cute together and that Jack would be a wonderful father someday, not just in my subconscious.

Jack half-opened an eye, and whispered, "Believe all of this is reality now?"

"No," I said, sitting up in my bed.

"Come here, then," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just come here," he said.

I got up, off my bed and went over to him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Kneel," he said.

"What?" I asked. "No, I won't kneel down in front of you," I said with disgust.

"Just do it, Kim," he said.

I looked at him suspiciously, but did it anyway.

"Come closer," he said. I crawled closer to him and the baby. "Do you smell that?"

"I smell _something_, but I'm not sure what it is."

"It's the baby's smell. If you weren't awake, you wouldn't be able to smell it."

As I thought it over, a horrible smell made its way towards my nose.

"Ew!" I said.

"Ooof," Jack said as the baby started to move around in his sleep. "I took the last one. It's your turn, Kim."

"What?" I asked. "No."

"Come on, Kim. It's not _that_ hard. Besides, I took the last one."

After thinking it over, I reluctantly agreed, picking up the sleeping child and carrying him to my bed.

"Where's the diaper bag?" I whispered.

"I'll go get it," he whispered back and got up, exiting the room in the process.

"Here," he said a minute later, handing me the supplies I needed to change the baby's diaper.

After I changed his diaper, I picked him up and cradled him to my chest.

"I know you're in denial, Kim," Jack started.

I looked at him weirdly.

"What are you? A shrink now?" I asked.

"No, but you _are_ denying what's our reality."

"Whatever," I said. "I don't really care if this _is _a dream or not, right now I'm way too tired to argue."

"So, that's it?" Jack asked in disbelief. "You believe now?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just let me go to sleep now, and here," I said, passing the baby to him. "You can have him for the night."

Jack frowned, but took the baby out of my hands and went back to his own bed, shutting off the light.

XxX

Throughout the night, the baby woke up a couple more times, leaving me grumpy and tired.

By the time it was eight in the morning, I just couldn't take any more of it, so I got up and walked towards our artificial balcony. It was almost exactly like a real one, except for the fact that it was completely in doors. The weather was a bit cold, like outside in the morning, but it wasn't too bad, and like in the movie _Hunger_ _Games_, you could change the setting around you and make it look as if you were living inside it. Our current setting looked as if we were in the Bahamas.

It was nice to be able to sit down and feel as if you were part of the real world even if you had to stay in hiding for a long time. There was also hammock, where I sat myself down with my baby and nursed him. It wasn't too long before Jack came back out and joined us.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked me, sitting down next to me in the hammock.

"This little one doesn't wanna let Mommy and Daddy get any sleep. He's probably thinking that he's the center of our worlds."

Jack chuckled softly and let his head fall on my shoulder.

"With us as his parents, it really doesn't surprise me," he said.

"What_ever_. I'm too tired to think, much less argue, especially with this little vampire sucking the life out of me."

Jack frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that it isn't all roses and rainbows when you use your own methods to feed a newborn."

Jack tensed, then relaxed a little as I pulled the blanket off of the baby and cleaned him up.

"Can you move your head, Jack? I have to burp him."

Jack picked up his head and wrinkled his nose, but reached out for our baby nonetheless. I didn't question it, just passed him off to his father.

_Father_. Gosh.

In just a day's worth of time our worlds had turned upside down. I was a mother, Jack was a father and…and our families were both in danger, chased by assassins.

"What are we going to do, Jack?" I whispered after the silence was too much for me to handle.

"About what?" he asked, turning to face me.

"We have a _son_, Jack, a _son_, and there are people out there who want to harm us and our families. What do we do about it? We won't be completely safe here and all we'll stay here is a day or two if we want to be on the safe side…What are we even going to name the baby? He can't be nameless forever."

A long silence spread between us as Jack continued to burp the baby.

"I was thinking about the name Gabriel," I said. "I think it'd be appropriate since the angel Gabriel was the one that delivered the news of Jesus' existence."

Silence stretched out between the two of us.

"I like the names John, Luke and Hunter," Jack says finally.

"That's _perfect_," I said as enthusiastically as I could and paused before continuing. "How about Gabriel Hunter Crawford-Brewer?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a minute, then nodded.

"Okay, I'm down with that. Just…let's not rush into naming him. What we may like today, we might not like tomorrow."

"Are you saying that you don't really like it?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"No, I just need some time to get used to it. I like how it sounds _now_, but I can't say I'll like it tomorrow…I never even thought I'd get to give somebody my name this early on in life."

"I kind of get what you mean, but I can't say I was entirely taken by surprise when it happened."

Jack looked at me surprised.

"What? Why not?"

"One day I came home from the dojo really tired and laid down in my bed. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my stomach and I felt him move. Of course, at the time, I really didn't know it was him, so I just let it go, thinking it was something I'd unconsciously made up because of how tired I was. It happened two other times, but I only remember the second time it happened because, while I was talking to you."

Jack smiled widely and looked down at Gabriel.

"You knew it was me, didn't you, little man?" Jack asked him quietly, then turned to me. "Didn't you find it weird that something was moving inside you?"

"Nah, I just thought that I was hungry or something."

"Hungry?" he asked.

"When weird things happen, us humans always try to make up logical excuses. Sue me."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," Jack said jokingly. "You know, keeping him a secret could have its consequences."

"I'm sure that if I'd known before, I would have still 'kept him a secret.'" As I continued to talk, my voice became more and more serious. "This turned out better, though, didn't it? Short notice and all, and you're _still _a wonderful father."

"And you're a wonderful mother, Kim," Jack said seriously.

"Thank you, Jack," I said sincerely as he turned to face me. I whispered, "And you know what, Jack?"

"What?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"The third time he moved around..." I shook my head before continuing. "Well, I'm starting to remember it, but I need your help."

"What can I do to help you?"

"Well, remember when we were at the top of the Hollywood sign?"

"Which part?" Jack asked. "The fight itself or…?"

"After," I said. "Remember when you pulled me close," I paused, just inches away from Jack's mouth, "and-"

"Jack?" I heard Emmy yell from inside. "Kim?"

It felt as if I'd been broken from a trance. I got up and walked back inside, with Jack behind me.

"Emmy, we were just out in the room that looks like a balcony," I yelled. "We're coming to you!"

I walked towards the living room, where Emmy was, judging by where I had heard her voice.

When we got there, Emmy grabbed Jack and pulled her towards her. She kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly as if it hadn't only been a couple hours ago the last time she saw him.

She stepped back and said, "You're okay, I thought you'd gotten hurt."

"Yeah, of course I'm okay. We just were in another room since Gabriel started crying and we didn't want to wake anyone up."

"Gabriel?" Emmy asked, holding Jack at arms' length.

"Yeah, that's the name Kim and I agreed on—for now."

"Okay," she said and let go of Jack. She turned to me and asked nicely, "Kim, can I talk to you after breakfast?"

"Um, sure?" I said, not sure how to respond since her question had caught me off guard.

"Alright, then let's go have breakfast," Emmy said kindly, followed by a smile.

Jack and I exchanged looks before following her.

XxX

I rocked Gabriel as Emmy finished putting the dirty dishes into the dish washer.

"So, Kim," she said as she closed the door of the dish washer and came to sit beside me on the island. "I thought things over a lot last night and I realized…" she made eye contact with me and continued. "I realized that I haven't gotten to know you and maybe that's why…um…"

She looked as if she truly had no idea what to say next.

"You don't like me?" I supplied.

"Uh, yeah, _that_."

"It's okay, Emmy," I said sincerely. "If I were in your shoes, I would probably feel the same way you do."

"But that doesn't give me the right to be rude nonetheless," she said. "I'm sorry about how I've treated you. Do you think you could forgive me?"

She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I can," I said and gave her a small, tired smile. "How about we start on a clean slate? As if none if this had happened?"

"Okay, I'll get to know you better before I make the mistake of judging you, I promise."

"I would like that very much," I said, and tried to keep my eyes open.

"Me too," she said. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

"Not very much. Gabriel kept Jack and I up most of the night."

"How often do you feed him?" Emmy asked me.

"Every two hours or so."

"You breastfeed him, right?" I nodded, my cheeks starting to become pink. "Are you going to breastfeed exclusively or are you going to introduce him to formula?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I really hadn't thought of it, but eventually I'll introduce him to formula."

She nodded.

"Did you talk with your doctor about this?"

"Yes, but we didn't talk about it much."

"Okay, I guess we'll just have to talk about that later. Anyhow, for now…well, if you want to keep your energy level up, one of the best things you can do is sleep while he sleeps, okay? That way you'll manage to get some sleep and not be as sleep-deprived as you could be."

"Okay," I said and smiled at Emmy. "I'll go do that. Thanks for your advice and everything."

"You're welcome. I can watch him while you sleep," she said, reaching out to take Gabriel from me.

"I appreciate your help, but I'll handle it for now."

I didn't know Emmy too well, but as soon as I said that, her face turned into that of slight disappointment.

"It's not that I don't trust you," I said as I got up from the stool, trying to make her feel better. "I would just…I would feel less paranoid if I knew he was with me because of this whole situation we're in."

She nodded.

"Okay, but I still want to spend some time with him," Emmy said seriously.

"Of course," I said, "you _are_ his grandmother. I would never keep him away from you."

XxX

**Review Replies:**

To _leathersilk_: I _will_ try to update once every two weeks, but I can't promise anything. Thank you for being my first reviewer for chapter 10 :), and I _will_ keep it going :-).

To _ilovesports1999_: Thanks ;).

To _Frozenstar03_: Thank you :-).

To _AsianPride (Guest): _Thank you so much for reviewing and for giving me this wonderful idea :). I hope that you weren't disappointed with how I used it.

To _TeamKickAndNatalina: _Well, here I am updating again :). I _know_ and haha, but I kinda fixed Emmy in this chapter :).

To _LiveYourPassions: _First off, I love your username and thank you :).

To _tocraycrayforyour: _Haha, nice username :). Thank you so much :) I hope I continue to make you speechless as this goes ;).

To _Chloe4Soccor07: _Well, she isn't so mean now :).

To _Tisha (Guest): _Thank you :).

To _Guest: _Thank you :) I appreciate all the love.

To _Amy loves you: _Well, thanks Amy :) I love you too, and I'll try :).

To _Lily (Guest)_: No, it's really not finished. You might have confused this story with another.

_Thanks for all your support and reviews guys, I truly appreciate it! ;)._

**Author's Note:**

_It__'__s been almost a month since I updated, I know. I truly am busy, but have taken some time out of my winter break to finish this up for you guys. (By the way, happy late Christmas and Hanukah and early New Year's, guys!). Hopefully, I _will_ be able to get into a writing schedule, but for now, I don't promise anything. _

_Tell me your thoughts, guys! _

_By the way, Kim THINKS she's living a dream, but it's not ACTUALLY a dream, if that makes any sense._

_{__Ideas on what to write on your review: _

_What you would like to happen in the future, _

_Kick ideas, _

_What you think about Emmy's new side (do you think she is being sincere or not?), _

_Your favorite part of the chapter/story and why it's your favorite (this reviews are some of the ones that inspire me the most to write sometimes), _

_What were you thinking when Kim "forgot" everything? Did you guys just want to shout at her or me?, _

_Am I doing a good/bad job writing how a newborn baby would act?_

_What do you think about the baby's name (Gabriel Hunter Crawford-Brewer)? I think it's cute, but what do _you_ guys think?}_

_REVIEW!_

_~emeralgreeenlove~_


	12. A Mother's Thoughts

Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy

**Chapter Twelve:** A Mother's Thoughts

**Warning**: This chapter will have some details that you might find a bit…explicit, yet they have nothing to do with sex, but with the order of nature and those sorts of things. You have been warned.

**Note**: I have nothing against adoptive/foster parents, because I know that out there, there are people who love children and want to take care of those children that don't have such good life, but I'm also aware that there are bad people out there who are also adoptive/foster parents when they shouldn't be, so I hope no one is offended when this topic is mentioned.

XxX

_Last on Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy:_

"_Okay," I said and smiled at Emmy. "I'll go do that. Thanks for your advice and everything." _

"_You're welcome. I can watch him while you sleep," she said, reaching out to take Gabriel from me._

"_I appreciate your help, but I'll handle it for now." _

_I didn't know Emmy too well, but as soon as I said that, her face turned into that of slight disappointment._

"_It's not that I don't trust you," I said as I got up from the stool, trying to make her feel better. "I would just…I would feel less paranoid if I knew he was with me because of this whole situation we're in."_

_She nodded._

"_Okay, but I still want to spend some time with him," Emmy said seriously._

"_Of course," I said, "you are his grandmother. I would never keep him away from you."_

XxX

JACK

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked, as she chopped some veggies for dinner.

"Do you think Kim will like this?"

I dug into my pocket and took out a small velvet box, then opened it to reveal a bracelet.

Mom stopped chopping and turned to look at me.

"How did you get a hold of it?" she asked as she touched the beads of the bracelet.

"I asked Miss. Johnson and she helped me get it. So, do you think she'll like it?"

"Honey, she's already your girlfriend," my mom said. "She'll love it. I'm sure of it."

I looked away, my eyes widening and my cheeks reddening a little.

"She's not my girlfriend, Mom. We're just…good friends."

"Are you sure about that?" Mom asked.

"I'm pretty sure about that, Mom. Anyway, do you really think she'll like it?"

"If it were me who got it, I'd be pretty happy, Jack."

I smiled, cheering up a bit.

XxX

I stood in the doorway of Kim's and I's room as Kim slept soundly with Gabriel in her arms. They had been sleeping on and off throughout the day, only waking up for eating, showering and other human neccesities. I'd taken a nap as well, but hadn't been able to sleep nearly as much as they did.

Kim stirred a little before her eyes fluttered open.

"Jack?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a glass of water please?"

"Sure," I said and turned to get her glass of water.

I came back and found Gabriel alone in the bed, surrounded by pillows.

I put the water glass in the bedside table and picked him up.

"Kim?"

"Hold on," she said and came out of the bathroom a minute later. "Did you get the—"

"Yeah, it's right here," I said and handed it to her while holding Gabriel with my other arm.

Kim stared at me for a second before grabbing the crystal cup from my hand and drinking its contents down.

"So, you had a nice…nap?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

Kim shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sort of. I've had better," Kim said as I looked down at Gabriel.

He had Kim's creamy white skin and the shape of her eyes.

I couldn't decide whose mouth, ears and nose he had since he was so small, but he was definitely a little Brewer—not just anybody had the moles we have. His hair color was a mix of brown and blonde strands.

"Have you decided if…" I began.

"If what?" Kim asked.

"If after this whole thing is over you're going to cut ties loose with Gabriel and I?" I asked quietly, still staring at Gabriel's sleeping face.

"I don't know, Jack," she whispered. "I probably will. I can't decide our fates. I wish I could, but I can't."

I sat down next to her.

"So do I, Kim," I said. "We can't change who we are... Anyway, I got you and Gabriel gifts."

"You got us gifts?" Kim asked softly.

"Yeah. I know you're stressing out like crazy and I hope it'll make you feel better. Would you close your eyes?"

She nodded and shut her eyes tightly. I got Gabriel's gift and said, "You can open your eyes now."

"I know right now I—_we're_ not in a position where we could get him what he needs, but that doesn't mean I don't want what's best for him and I'm sure you do too…"

"I know what you mean, Jack," Kim said. "Don't stress out. Gabriel's not going to really care as long as you love him."

I smiled, knowing she'd understand and handed her Gabriel's gift.

It was a small, blue, fluffy teddy bear.

"I'm sure he'll love it once he's old enough to know what it is," Kim said, grinning.

"I hope so," I said and reached down to my pocket to take out her gift.

"This," I said, motioning to the small, velvet box, "is yours."

Kim looked up at me, then back at the box in my hand.

"Don't worry," I said, jokingly, "I'm not going to propose."

Kim chuckled, put Gabriel's bear between us and took the box from me.

I watched in anticipation as she slowly opened the box.

She gasped and turned to me.

"Jack, it's beautiful."

I watched her as she picked it up delicately and asked, "Can you put it on me?"

"Of course," I said and took the bracelet from her hand. It had pink and purple beads, a small heart, and four letter charms: W, G, K and J.

I put the bracelet on her small wrist and stared at it.

"Do you like it?" I asked, looking up at her.

"No, I don't like it," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. What? "I love it. It's perfect, Jack. Thank you."

I smiled back at her, happy that she liked my gift.

"We may not always be together," I said, "so I thought that at least you'd have a reminder of us. We will always be here for you, Kim, and I'm not talking about just Gabriel and I, I'm talking about the guys too."

She nodded and inspected her charm bracelet.

"I really like the heart charm," Kim whispered.

"I thought you would," I said, blushing.

Kim grinned.

"You know me so well," she said.

Gabriel woke up and immediately started to cry. Kim tried to shush Gabriel, but didn't succeed. She looked back at me, and silently handed him to me.

XxX

"So, what do you think about Kim?" I asked Gabriel. We were now back in the balcony room. "I mean, mommy. She's mommy to you. What do you think of her? She's pretty great, isn't she?"

Gabriel just looked up, not moving.

"Of course you probably can't understand anything I'm saying, buddy. I know that… I can't wait to be able to hear you talk back."

I looked off into the sunset in front of me, wondering how it could look so real.

Gabriel cuddled into me and I looked back down at him.

"How am I going to do this, Gabe?" I asked him. "How am I going to be your father? I know nothing about taking care of anyone but myself and I still depend on my mom. Mommy looks like she knows what she's doing."

"You'll learn as you go," Mom said from behind me as she entered the room.

I glanced at her, then looked back down at Gabriel.

Mom sat down next to me in the hammock and said, "Parenting doesn't come with a handbook, Jack. For all you know, Kim might be struggling as much as you are."

I looked at her confused.

"Kim has it all under control."

"It might look that way, but she's a first-time mom just like you."

"You don't get it, Mom. It's as if dealing with Gabriel is the easiest thing in the world, like it's second nature for her or something."

"Have you thought about the fact that she might have some former experience? Maybe she's babysat before? A woman's body is built for having and raising children."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously, Mom?"

"I'm being serious, Jack."

"Don't say stuff like that. It sounds weird."

"It's the truth."

XxX

"Shh, shush, Gabriel. Shhhh."

Gabriel's crying was horrendous. I'd been trying to get him to be quiet for at least ten minutes, but it felt so much longer.

I rocked him, but was unsuccessful.

The door behind me opened and Kim came in. She sat down next to me on the hammock and took Gabriel from me, cradling him to her chest.

"Shush, honey, you're not going to die if you just wait a little for your meal," Kim said to Gabriel.

Once she said that, I looked away, wanting to give her all the privacy she needed.

"I'm not half-naked or anything, you know," she said after a few minutes' worth of sweet silence.

"I just wanted to give you privacy," I said and glanced at her, then looked away again.

"Thank you," she said.

I didn't reply, but nodded to show her I was listening.

"I mean it," Kim continued. "You didn't have to stick around when you were told you were a dad. You didn't have to get up alongside me in the middle of the night to fulfill his needs. You didn't have to be there during his birth and you didn't have to hold him or look at him, yet you did and you accepted him with open arms. Thank you and thank you for trusting me."

"You sound like you're saying good-bye?" I questioned, curious about what the whole thing was about.

"No. I just want you to know that I'm grateful for all of this. I don't think I could get through all this on my own and having you by my side has been…it's been awesome."

"I don't see things that way. I think you'd be strong enough to raise him on your own if I wasn't around."

"But it's not just that, Jack. If we'd known about him throughout the pregnancy, and you'd walk away, then I would have been able to make up my mind about what I was going to do with him and set my mind on raising him on my own, but he was born without warning and then all of this happens. Just by knowing you, I'm putting you and your family in danger—"

"You're both part of my family now. We protect and support each other no matter what—that's what family is, Kim. I'm not just going to leave you or my son when we need each other the most. That's not what I'm about."

Silence fell over us as Kim continued to feed Gabriel and we stared at the other.

"If I ever asked you to marry me, would you say yes?" I asked after I thought her words over.

She looked at me, her eyes looking over my face as if making sure I was serious.

"It depends on the situation," she finally said. "If you proposed within the next five years, then I would most likely say no, but if it were, say, ten or fifteen years in the future and we still got along and had a good relationship, then why not? We'd be able to give Gabriel a good example and a loving home."

"So, is that a 'maybe' I hear?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"Why would you say no?"

"I would say no because we would only be getting married because of Gabriel and we're way too young to make decisions that will impact our futures."

"We're not too young to have a baby, but we're too young to get married," I said quietly. "Okay. I agree, but it wouldn't have been that bad if he'd come along after the honeymoon, right?"

"Jack!" Kim said and covered her face as it began to become the color of red roses.

"It's the truth. What do you think married couples do? Sit on the beach and share ice cream cones. That's before marriage. After the wedding, they still go to the beach, but with other reasons in mind."

Kim chocked and started to cough, disturbing Gabriel's quiet time.

"WAH! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I sighted. Why couldn't he come after the honeymoon?

I took him from Kim's arms, to help and try to calm him down, but it only got worst from that point forward.

"Jack!" Kim whisper-yelled.

My eyes widened when I looked at her since I hadn't noticed that I'd exposed part of her breast. As much as I tried to look away, I couldn't and I knew it was something I could never un-see.

"Just give me the baby," she quietly hissed and continued to cover her breasts, though I could still see the white liquid that dribbled down from them.

I quietly handed her Gabriel and didn't dare to look at her. Seeing her in her former state made me feel like a Peeping Tom even if I had seen her half-naked before.

"Jack, could you please go get me a small towel, please?" she asked quietly and in a calm manner.

"Of course," I said and got off the hammock, almost running toward the door.

As I searched for the small towel Kim asked me for, Mom took notice of what I was doing.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Kim had an accident."

Mom frowned.

"An accident? Isn't she old enough to get to the bathroom in time?"

"Not _that_ kind of accident."

"Then what happened?"

"Kim started chocking, I took the baby, and by accident I took what she was using to cover herself."

"What's the face towel for, then?"

"She, um, she started to, um, feed, er, Gabriel, but he wasn't there," I finished off, knowing my face must have looked even more red than Red Riding hood's cloak.

"She sprung a leak?" Mom asked.

"Something like that."

"Oh, wow."

She didn't ask any more questions and took the towel from my hand, running it under the tap.

"Here," she said and placed it back in my hand, then she started to speak quickly, but quietly. "I know you may not like it, but this is part of being a dad. If you have to help her on any other awkward situation, just do it, okay? It'll make her feel comfortable and less awkward. Also, if the baby's crying, let her handle it if she can and don't touch her in any sexual way, otherwise there are going to be a lot more leaking—"

"_Mom_," I said, "please stop."

"Okay, yeah. Go."

I walked back slowly to the room my best friend and son were in. I knocked on the door and heard a sniffle.

"Come in," she said quietly.

"I got what you asked for. Mom thought it'd help you clean up better if it was wet. It's just water, though," I said, awkwardly.

Kim nodded and put out her hand for it, but didn't turn to face me.

I gave it to her and wrestled with the thought of if I should stay or not. Seeing as Kim looked uncomfortable, I walked out of the door and sat down next to the threshold.

After a minute or so after I'd walked out of the room, I heard Kim's sobs. As the time progressed, they got louder, sometimes almost inaudible, but after they went back to being loud and heart-wrenching. Once again I debated whether I should go back in there or not, but sometimes people didn't want comfort, sometimes they just wanted to get things out and I was sure that privacy was what Kim wanted. She was a strong and independent girl—she didn't need me.

"I'm so sorry about this, angel," she said quietly after her sobbing was under control. "I know that when Mommy feels sad, you feel sad. I don't want you to feel sad. I was just very embarrassed and frustrated, but I'm not any more. It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault.

"Daddy and I are just learning, you know, and we don't know very much about what happens after you have a baby, but we're learning because we love you and we want what's best for you. If we fail at being good parents, then I promise that I'll do everything in my power to give you a better life, even if it means giving you up to more experienced parents. I promise that I'll get you good parents one way or another and I'm always going to be looking over you even if you don't know it.

"I won't ever make you go through adoptive parents who might give you up when they feel like it or foster homes where you might not be happy and they won't treat you well. I want what's best for you and I swear I'll give it to you no matter what I have to go through in order to get it for you. Mommy loves you and if I ever have to give you up it's not because I don't love you or don't want to take care of you, but because I want to give you the best life I can."

Kim paused, then continued.

"I hope you like the teddy your Daddy got you and I hope you some day you appreciate all the trouble we're going through for you, baby."

Kim said something I missed, but continued talking.

"I love you with all my heart and there's simply no way that I can say that enough times. Not if I want you to understand just how much I love you. And I'll eventually have to leave you. I think that's the worst thing a mother can do, but I'll have to do it to ensure your safety anyways."

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Mom shouted.

I scrambled off the floor, trying to get away from the door before Kim came out. Unluckily, she came out at the same time I stood up.

"Jack, what are you—are you crying?"

"What?" I said in a high-pitched voice, wiping away the moisture. "No, of course not. I—I just have an eye lash in my eyes. I was trying to take it out of my eye, and—"

"Kids! Dinner table!"

"Sure," she said. "Can you take Gabriel? My arms are getting tired."

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" I asked.

"I'm all covered up now. I apologize for, you know—"

"It's fine," I said and reached out to take Gabriel from her. "Hey, buddy."

I cradled him to my chest as he started to fuss.

"Why don't you hold him as if you're going to burp him?" Kim asked softly. Her voice was sweet, not harsh and judging. "It might help him feel more comfortable and as if you're not making him go to sleep."

"Like this?" I asked, adjusting the position Gabriel was in.

"That's perfect," she praised and gave me a warm, sweet little smile.

I smiled back and thought, 'This _is why you're my son's mother. You're perfect for the job. Motherhood suits you, Kim._'

XxX

KIM

"Kim, may I talk to you?" Miss. Johnson asked me quietly as she entered the dining room.

I stopped laughing and nodded.

"Of course," I said, stood up and walked behind her until we were in front of the elevator. "What can I do for you, Miss. Johnson?"

"There has rarely been any suspicious activity in the area. I think it'd be safe to leave early tomorrow, around six in the morning. Let's hope we can get you and your family safely to Idaho."

"I think that would be…great. Thank you for everything, Miss. Johnson."

"You're welcome, Kim. Do you mind if I call you Miss. Crawford?"

"No."

"Okay, Miss. Crawford." She turned to walk away, but stopped, turned back and said, "By the way, that's a lovely bracelet you have there."

"Thank you," I said and smiled at the older woman.

Miss. Johnson smiled at me, and walked away.

I returned to the dinner table and joined the conversation once again, feeling as if I hadn't been gone at all. It was great to be with the Brewers and I was so happy that I had that time to bond with them.

Gabriel started to cry, interrupting our relaxed atmosphere.

I took him from Jack and left the room. I searched for the diaper bag, then laid him in bed with a blanket underneath.

"Do you need help?" Jack asked after my third try of trying to get my son in a diaper.

I hesitated before nodding.

Jack walked over next to me and asked, "What can I help you with?"

"Can you grab a hold of his legs?"

Jack nodded and did it.

I got a diaper out of the backpack and placed it underneath Gabriel's bottom as Jack wrinkled his nose.

"Oof!" he said under his breath.

I took a quick picture of it without his knowledge and changed Gabriel's diaper, picking the baby up and placing him on my shoulder. I sat down on the edge of the bed and packed the baby wipes and powder away.

I patted Gabriel's back until I heard his breathing become even.

"Are you excited to get back on the road?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"What do you mean?" he whispered back.

"Well, our best bet would be to leave tomorrow early morning."

"Early?"

"Yep. Four or five in the morning early."

"Wow."

"Why don't you get some sleep while he's down?"

"I'm not tired, Kim," Jack said, like a small child trying to stay awake past his bedtime.

"Well, you will be when he keeps depriving you of your sleep. I did research, Jack. The best thing we can do is sleep while he sleeps, so we'll keep our energy level up."

Jack looked hesitant, but laid down on the bed nonetheless. I brought the sheets up to his chin, kissed his forehead and noticed how uncomfortable he looked. After that, I turned to the other bed and did the same with Gabriel, except for the fact that I was a lot more careful with him as I didn't want him to be suffocated during his sleep.

"Night, boys," I whispered as I exited the door. After that, I left to go tell Emmy and Zayn about our early leave the next morning.

XxX

"Kim, wake up. It's time to leave. Gabriel—"

Before Jack had time to finish, I was up and looking around for my son.

"What's up with him?" I blurted out, then cached a glimpse of the three-day-old baby boy sleeping soundly next to me.

I glanced back at Jack and noticed he had a different outfit on, then yawned and stretched before asking, "What's going on?"

"We're leaving in a while. Miss. Johnson left you some clothes in the bathroom and you can go shower if you'd like. I'll let you know when we're running low on time."

"What about Gabriel?"

"I'll look after him?"

"Are you sure?" I asked a little uncertain.

"Yes, now go take a shower."

I raised an eyebrow at Jack, and got off the hotel bed nonetheless.

XxX

An hour later, everyone was ready to go and the few things we had had been packed. We were going down to the underground parking lot in an elevator that was probably four times the size of a normal elevator. The elevator doors opened and I instantly noticed the additional cars parked next to Emmy's. Miss. Johnson had called some of her co-workers for back-up, which explained the cars, but there was something in the atmosphere that made me feel uneasy nonetheless.

We all exited the elevator quietly. I handed Gabriel to Jack and subtly took the gun Miss. Johnson had given me and put it in the elastic of my jeans, hidden by Jack's sweatshirt, which I loved too much to let go of.

Zayn took a hold of my hand and looked around the parking lot.

While Miss. Johnson was talking to her co-workers, Emmy was getting the car started, and Jack was installing Gabriel's car seat, I saw a black shadow, and a second later, in its place there was an actual person with a black ski mask on, firing—at me.

XxX

_Hey, guys! I've made a Facebook page where I have posted a couple pictures of the Brewer family, and I would appreciate it if you guys took a look at it and told me what you thought of it. It would also be really cool if any of you guys knew how to edit pictures and mess around with them and would help me out with that :)._

_For a while, I have been considering editing my stories up to the last chapter I have and I was wondering what you guys thought of that. When I look back at my work, I'm clearly able to spot my mistakes, so I would like to replace those chapters as soon as possible, but I also don't know if it's worth my time._

_I also wanted to tell you guys that until March, I'm going to be pretty busy with a musical I'm doing at my school and might not have a lot of time to update, but I will always keep writing._

_And last, but not least, Review! Sneak peeks will be available for those of you who review! :)._

~emeralgreenlove.


	13. Meeting The Rest Of The Crawfords(Part1)

Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy

Chapter Thirteen: Meeting The Rest Of The Crawfords (Part 1)

XxX

Last on Interesting Things Happen At School: Baby Boy:

_An hour later, everyone was ready to go and the few things we had had been packed. We were going down to the underground parking lot in an elevator that was probably four times the size of a normal elevator. The elevator doors opened and I instantly noticed the additional cars parked next to Emmy's. Miss. Johnson had called some of her co-workers for back-up, which explained the cars, but there was something in the atmosphere that made me feel uneasy nonetheless. _

_We all exited the elevator quietly. I handed Gabriel to Jack and subtly took the gun Miss. Johnson had given me and put it in the elastic of my jeans, hidden by Jack's sweatshirt, which I loved too much to let go of._

_Zayn took a hold of my hand and looked around the parking lot._

_While Miss. Johnson was talking to her co-workers, Emmy was getting the car started, and Jack was installing Gabriel's car seat, I saw a black shadow, and a second later, in its place there was an actual person with a black ski mask on, firing—at me._

XxX

My mind went into overdrive and adrenaline cursed through my veins.

I pulled Zayn behind me, pulled the gun out of my jeans and fired at the man's legs. A few bullets later, he was on the ground, clutching his leg, but still firing. One of the bullets almost hit us, but I moved myself and Zayn out of the way just in time. I started to fire again, but this time, at his hand. After shooting twice more, I shot a blank. I glanced at the gun, but didn't take my eyes of off the man.

The agents finished off the job I had started and picked the man up, off the ground. I wasn't surprised that he didn't cry out in pain, yet yelled at the men who picked him up and dug a knife into one of the men's shoulder.

After I was sure that the man was disabled, I put my gun back into the elastic of my jean and turned toward Zayn, who buried his face into my stomach. I hugged him to me and let my guard down.

The process was exhausting, and it was amazing to have someone there to hug you with all their might when it was over—I felt like a little girl all over again.

I noticed how Zayn's form was shaking and rubbed his back, not knowing what to do. I had been where he was, except that I had witnessed my aunt, someone who I had loved, getting murdered. This man…he was an entirely different story.

Emmy came behind me and tried to make Zayn let go of me, but he refused to.

"Zayn," his mother said softly.

He looked up at her, his sweet little face stained with tears caused by _me_. I never meant to hurt him or anyone else. I just wanted the people I loved to be…well—safe. I'd done it for everyone I cared about who was present—I wanted the best for all of them, but if I was going to be honest, I would have to admit to myself that I also did it for me. I needed to prove to myself that I wasn't a weakling and that I could protect myself as well as my loved ones if the time for it came. I'd also felt the need to avenge my aunt's and dog's deaths in some way or another.

After Emmy took her youngest son from my arms, and began to comfort him, somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find a confused Jack.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking over my body.

"I'm fine," I said shakily.

He took a look at my face and opened his arms for me, as if he knew just how much I needed him. I didn't hesitate and buried my face in his chest.

XxX

The ride over to Idaho was uneventful except for an attempted attack and the awkwardness of having to breastfeed a child more or less in public. Once we got to what I assumed was our safe place, Miss. Johnson called Emmy and let her know that we were in the right place. Emmy entered the building after a garage-like door opened.

A few minutes were spent in silence as we looked for a parking spot.

In the distance, you could vaguely make out a few, blurry shapes, but I knew better.

"Emmy, stop the car," I said.

She looked back at me and nodded. I undid my seat belt and before Emmy had a chance to park the car, I hit the ground running. Running toward the parents I had missed like crazy. I heard Jack's shouting my name, but I ignored it and kept on running like my life depended on it.

The floor beneath me was dusty and concrete, and it generated a cold feeling, but I didn't mind it—not one bit.

By the time I reached my mom and dad, I was tired and out of breath, but I forgot about that as soon as my eyes met my mother's. I smiled and ran into her arms, content to be back in them. I let go of all the pressure that had been weighting me down, I forgot about Gabriel and Jack and the situation we were in for a few seconds… it was just my mom and me. I realized I'd been unconsciously yearning for her and it'd felt like a part of me had been missing for a while, but not anymore.

Her warmth enveloped me and I just wanted to stay there and cry my eyes out, tell her my problems and have her tell me it was okay and that we would make it through.

"Oh, Kim," she said.

I looked up at her and wiped away a tear that had started to roll down my cheek. She was smiling down at me—

A scream shook me out of my daze. I glanced back at Emmy's car and was shocked to find some people in ninja suits, fighting the Brewers.

I glanced back at my mom's face, then looked back at where the Brewers were and took a deep breath, running back to them.

Jack was fighting more than three ninjas while Zayn was being taken by two ninjas and Emmy was kicking a ninja in the shin while she had Gabriel on her arms.

I wanted to get to Emmy, but Jack was closer. I threw a couple punches and kicks, but that didn't affect the men beneath the black outfits. Jack noticed I had returned to his side, took out the ninja he was fighting against and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started spinning me around, taking a ninja out with my legs. He continued to do this until all the ninjas were laying around us, on the floor and unconscious.

I glanced at Jack, then back at Zayn and Emmy and said, "You take Zayn's ninja, I'll take Emmy's."

He put me back on the ground, and ran over to Zayn while I ran over to Emmy and Gabriel.

I simply pressed a pressure point on his back, moved away and watched him as he fell to the ground. I quickly glanced at Jack, who had gotten the a ninja to let go of Zayn and was almost done with him while the other one was nowhere to be seen.

I looked back at Emmy and said, "Thanks, Emmy."

She nodded and handed me a crying Gabriel. Zayn, who was probably even more frightened now, ran to Emmy as Jack's ninja fell unconscious to the ground. Jack walked to me slowly, his leg dragging behind him. Our eyes met for a second and I tried to read his expression, but he quickly looked down toward the ground. As Jack continued to walk slowly toward me, I felt a presence behind me.

The person wrapped an arm around my waist, and a second later, he let go. He turned to Jack, who was holding his fists up in a fighting stance, and, well…attacked—or tried to hit Jack at least. Jack ducked and counterattacked the guy.

I backed away as quickly as I could and held Gabriel tightly to my chest, wishing I could help, but seeing as my son's safety was my top priority, all I could do was step back and watch.

My dad ran up to us and broke Jack and the man apart. The man looked startled and confused while Jack looked more grateful than anything. His hair was a bit messed up and he was panting, but he looked perfectly fine otherwise.

"Mr. Crawford, sir, you contacted me to—" the man started to say, but was cut off by my dad.

"I contacted you to protect my family, I know, but that's my daughter," Dad said and pointed at me while I rocked Gabriel and kissed his forehead. "They're not enemies—they're friends."

I couldn't believe he was calling Jack a friend when not even a week ago he was asking me if he had raped me, but I guess he didn't want to be too biased on his opinion of the Brewers.

The man tried to respond coherently, but stuttered for a few seconds before he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

I hadn't noticed before, but my mom was running up to us, and she was much closer than I'd expected.

She walked over to Emmy and Zayn first as they were closer to her and talked to Emmy quietly, patting her arm in a comforting way.

Jack looked hesitant at first, but he moved away from my father's side and walked over to me, removing the part of Gabriel's blanket that was hiding him from view. He sighed in relief when he saw that Gabriel was perfectly unharmed and turned his sight on me.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," I said. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.

I don't know who made the first move, but we ended up in a hug nonetheless. Jack hugged me tightly to him while making sure not to squish Gabriel and kissed the place between my jaw and neck. He lowered his lips to my ear and said, "I'm really glad you're okay."

After a minute or two, he let go of me, turning to my mother and saying, "Hello, Mrs. Crawford. It's a pleasure to meet you."

His eyes traveled to me for longer than a second and he offered my mother his hand to shake. My mom, being the woman that she is, pulled him in for a hug instead, which Jack returned after he got over the slight surprise of being hugged when his hand was supposed to be being shaken.

Mom let go of him and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Jack. That _is _your name, right?"

He nodded.

My face started heating up in mortification. _Please don't embarrass me, Mom,_ I thought.

"Kim, why don't you go give the baby back to his mother?" she asked me.

I froze. Oh, man, this could not be happening.

Jack and I exchanged a look. I took a deep breath and thought about how I was going to explain little Gabriel.

XxX

**Hey, just a couple notes here, and then I'll let you review :).**

**1. I think that instead of making super long or average size chapters, I'm just going to write short ones for the time being.**

**2. Thanks to everyone who supports me and my stories—you are all the best :).**

**3. How do you think Kim will break down the news to her mother? How would YOU do it? (I'm really interested in hearing from you!)**

**4. There will be more Kick :), submit your ideas via PM or review please (and that includes guests as well!).**

**Thanks so much for reading :)…Emeral.**

**P. S. If you would like to see pics of the Brewers, you can go on my Facebook page: Kickin' It With Emeral. More pics are to come soon!**


End file.
